


Ordeal

by dreadqueenpersephone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Captivity, F/M, Female Character of Color, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadqueenpersephone/pseuds/dreadqueenpersephone
Summary: The life of an assassin came with risks, this Miriam knew. Still, she never expected to be taken captive by the Templars, or, even more surprisingly, to be rescued by her partner. With her rescue come reflections of her journey so far, and contemplation towards her future. Towards their future.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: Capture

**Author's Note:**

> A quick preface:
> 
> Assassin's Creed 2 is an old game and this story is about as old. It's not the best, and clearly wish fulfillment, but I'm at a point where I don't really care. I discovered it in my drive the other day and had fun reading it so I figured I'd edit and release it into the vast world so maybe others can have fun with it too.
> 
> I'll tell people who want to rail about OCs and Mary Sues right now to just leave. It's really exhausting for everyone to deal with fandom police.
> 
> Part of why I want to release this now is that there's such a lack of women in color in the earlier assassin's creed games that teenage me resorted to creating my own. That's how Miriam was born.
> 
> Have fun with this if you can. It gets pretty dark, but there will be appropriate trigger warnings.

Miriam pulled her hood up over her black curls, bidding farewell to Teodora. "Thank you for dinner, my friend." After their dinner, Teodora had shared some of the coffee she had in store. It was a treat Miriam didn't know she'd enjoy.

"It was my pleasure, dear. We must do this once more before you leave Venice." Teodora smiled. On a rare occasion, she wasn't wearing her costume of a veil, revealing her fine dark hair. "Do you need an escort? It's quite late."

Miriam answered with a low laugh. "You ask me this every time, Teodora." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal her hidden blade and indicated to the scimitar attached to her back. "I'll be fine."

"I don't doubt you." With that, Miriam left la Rosa della Virtù, waving to Teodora before she turned the corner.

Ezio had been surprised to see how quickly a camaraderie was struck between the two of them. She had marvelled at his assumption that she didn't like prostitutes. She had nothing against them. She only got annoyed when his fascination with them intercepted with a mission.

She and Teodora had long winded discussions about faith, discussions that she could only remember having with her father before he was taken from her. Since she was a child, she had been surrounded by her mother's Hebrew teachings and her father's Islamic ones. Growing up in Spain and travelling throughout Italy and France had given her a strong Christian perspective as well. Before she had been dragged into her father's secret life of being an assassin, she had wanted to be a scholar after all. Maybe someday, the dream would be possible. But that day would have to be after her and Ezio's enemies were vanquished.

The streets of Venice were quiet at this hour. Quieter than she was used to in the time she'd resided here. Did the time go by so fast at Teodora's brothel? It must have been into the hours of the morning then. But no. There should have been guards out at their posts on the roof at least, if not a few drunk men wandering home.

Something was wrong.

Miriam quickened her pace and put her hand on her blade, getting prepared to pull it out if the situation required. Making a split-second decision, she decided to go to the rooftops. With that, she grabbed onto a ledge and climbed up the top of a closed shop. Once she was on the roof, she ran.

She dearly hoped she was imagining things. But her instincts had never been wrong before. She was proven right when she saw the shadows of men running on an adjacent roof. She continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop, until she could see the boarding house she and Ezio were residing in. He was in that night, probably fast asleep. If this was an attack, then he was in danger too. If she could only get there and warn him…

But the next roof she jumped to had three men standing on it, blocking the way. Miriam pulled out her scimitar as the men following her stopped to surround her. They weren't dressed in guard uniforms, or had any visible signs of associating with the templars. "I don't have any money." She said slowly, lowering the tone of her voice into the more masculine one she used to hide her gender.

They ignored her, pulling out their blades. She tensed as they circled her. While she had to do it often, she hated taking lives. "I offer you this warning. Leave me be or forfeit your lives."

One of them laughed loudly at that. "Make this easy for us, bitch."

Her eyes widened at that. She was wearing her armour. How did they know of her gender? Her hood was up so her growing hair was hidden. It must have been that wretched Carnivale where she had to dress as one of Teodora's girls to infiltrate the event. How many other visibly Arabic people were in Venice that weren't travelling merchants?

Now was not the time to dwell on that. She whispered a short prayer for their souls before launching a throwing knife at the throat of the man that just spoke. His blood gushed out and he choked on it as he fell to the ground, trying futilely to stop the flow of his life's blood.

The others rushed her then and she stood patiently as they approached. When the opportunity presented itself, she stuck her blade in the chest of the first man to get too close. While he screamed in shock, she slashed her hidden blade across another man's neck before pulling out her sword, causing the holder to fall to the ground.

There were five of them left. She had taken out the eager ones, leaving these men to be more cautious. "I will give you one last chance to flee." She snarled, her accent becoming more pronounced as she readied her stance.

They did not heed her words once again as they charged her. Before she could attack, an arm grabbed her by the neck. She gasped and fought the grip as a gloved hand covered her mouth. She kicked backward to no avail, watching the five men in front of her who stood there without attacking her. Before she could pass out, she knocked her head back and jammed it into the man's chin, giving her the change to break from his grip.

Miriam stumbled into the center of the circle, gasping for air. She shot a vicious glance at the swearing sixth man who had snuck up on her from the shadows. A rush of dizziness hit her, and she saw with panic the white cloth in the glove of the man who had grabbed her.

Beginning to feel shortness of breath, she reached into her pocket for a small round item and threw it to the ground before covering her mouth and nose. The men around her spluttered as smoke emerged from the bomb and covered the area. Thank you, Leo.

She didn't think she'd need to use her eyes, but whatever poison the man had used on her left her no choice but to finish them all off before she fell. She couldn't let them get to Ezio. Her sharpened vision highlighted the six men in a red hue and she rushed forward and picked them off with her scimitar, throwing knives, and hidden blade.

By the time she was the only one left standing, she was forced to fall on her knees. It felt as if a weight had been chained to her arms and legs. Before she could think of the next course of action, her heightened eyes saw several more figures in red approaching from the ground and from the roofs. Fuck.

With her last bit of energy, Miriam reached t o her neck and pulled off the small locket that had belonged to her mother. She threw it on an adjacent room that had no approaching men. They surrounded her, and she could only pray for a quick death. However, one of them came up to her, and despite her feeble struggling, only tied up her wrists and legs before another man slung her lean frame over his shoulder.

She watched the frame of the boarding house grow smaller as she was taken further away and lost consciousness thinking of Ezio.


	2. Missing

_Miriam had never been to Firenze before._

_Her father insisted on spending some time here. She suspected it had something to do with that old acquaintance of his he had mentioned and had sped off to meet. She would not begrudge him of friends, what with his dangerous profession._

_When the next morning struck, she rose from her lumpy inn bed and tied her long curls back, securing her work with a leather cord. She looked out the window and winced at the Italian sun. The weather had been much cooler in France. Admittedly, it was not as bad as her home in summer but was still warm enough to warrant a veil. With the added covering, she bid a quick farewell to her father before departing for the nearby market._

_It would be an opportunity to scout out the various goods of competitors, as well as pick up food for the week. Her father dealt primarily in spices and light textiles. They would set up shop in a few weeks when their shipment arrived. Until then, Miriam had time to take in the sights and focus on her studies._

_The fruit stall caught her attention first. The woman tending to it blinked at Miriam in surprise, but upon receiving fluent Italian from the dark girl, proceeded to arrange a transaction. The other merchants responded in like, embarrassing Miriam more and more. No matter where they went, they received this reaction. They never stayed long enough for people to get used to them. It made her want to go home. But that was becoming less likely with the dangerous political climate there._

_On her way to the textiles stall, she passed by a group of boys her age, all dressed in finery. They seemed out of place in the market until Miriam saw that they were harassing a shopkeeper. Though her fingers twitched, she pulled up her veil and strode past them._

_She didn't have the luck to avoid their notice, though. "Hey, who are you?" Her shoulders tense, she ignored the call and walked on, praying they would leave her alone. She recoiled as her veil was ripped away from her. "I'm talking to you,_ puttana _." She whirled around to see a boy no taller than her with an ugly scowl on his face. "Don't you know who I am?"_

" _I have no wish to quarrel,_ messere _." Miriam said tensely. "Please give that back to me."_

_The other boys had circled around her. Every other person in the marketplace was taking great pains to avoid looking or walking in their direction. The boy speaking to her only laughed, making the other boys follow. He must have been the ringleader of this gang. "So, you can speak! What will you do for me in return?"_

" _Absolutely nothing. If you wish for a veil so dearly, I will be generous and allow you to keep it. Now let me pass."_

_He blinked before regaining his composure. "Look at this foreign bitch, boys! She dares to insult Vieri de Pazzi!" He reached for his sword. "Do you think anyone would miss you here, so far away from your native land?"_

_What an asshole. Miriam reached for her belt, about to act in response, when another voice broke in. "Now Vieri, that isn't very welcoming of you."_

_It was two men, tall and lean and sharing a familial resemblance. The men in question happened to be Ezio and Federico Auditore. Ezio had groaned when his mother ordered them to fetch her fresh linens from the market. But as Ezio had been the one to ruin the old linens, he didn't have the right to refuse._

_At least he had stumbled across something interesting._

_Vieri de Pazzi, his greatest enemy, was using the swords his father had bought him to harass a girl. "We can't let this go on." Federico declared. His brother was standing in front of him. The look of ignited fire in his eyes told him that he had seen the girl's face, something Ezio couldn't from where he was standing. He must have liked what he saw as he broke through the crowd and announced his presence. Ezio could only shrug and join his older brother, grinning mockingly at Vieri as he stood at the other side of the girl in green._

" _Auditore scum." Vieri turned red. "You think you can steal another wench from me?"_

" _That's no way to speak about a lady, Vieri." Ezio beamed at him. "Run along before we are forced to give you a lesson."_

_Miriam could only sigh at the contest of masculinity around her as the two strangers and this Pazzi boy glared at each other. All she had wanted were some oranges and bread, not this chaos. Finally, Vieri stepped back. "You'll get what's coming to you, bastards." It was almost amusing to watch the boy and his guards run away after casting a vicious glance in her direction._

" _Here,_ signorina _." The older boy offered her the veil that had been stolen. "I'm sorry for Vieri's behavior. I hope that_ stronzo _did not spoil your opinion of the rest of Firenze."_

" _Not at all, sir. Thank you." As the girl placed the rough spun veil over her black curls, Ezio finally got a glimpse of her appearance and understood._

_She was as tall as Vieri. Ezio should have known she was too tall to be any of the petite Italian women he knew. If that didn't give it away, her brown skin and long features did. When she looked up at Federico with her big dark eyes, Ezio saw his brother blush._

" _I'll be on my way then." Miriam nodded at boys, deciding to go to the textiles stall after all._

_The prettier one smiled charmingly. "Nonsense. You must let my brother walk you home."_

_Miriam only stared at them. While they did help her out, she didn't know them. Also, she was sure, from the way they were dressed, that she could last longer in a fight than them. "I can get home myself." She said, politely as possible. But that only provoked them to puff up their chests and insist. "Alright." she conceded._

" _Ezio, come. Let_ us _see that she gets home safe." The older boy stopped this Ezio, who was inching away from them._

_Caught, Ezio gave a pointed glance to Federico, who made a panicked gesture the girl couldn't see. The girl was handsome enough, but not Ezio's type. He could see how his brother would find her different features alluring. Here he was trying to give Federico the opportunity to make a move, only to have him too nervous to act. "Let's." he nodded to the pair._

" _So, what brings you to our lovely city…?" The boy who introduced himself as Federico asked._

" _Miriam." She answered the unspoken question as she began to lead the way back to the inn. "My father and I travel quite a bit. This happened to be the next stop in our journey."_

" _And where are you from Miriam? Your accent sounds Spanish."_

" _That would be because I'm from Spain." She smiled._

_Though they looked surprised, they didn't comment on it, which Miriam was grateful for. It really was remarkable how everyone outside of Spain forgot how many 'foreign' people had made their home there for centuries._

_They spoke a bit more as they walked. Ezio was sure to emphasise the accomplishments of Federico as they did so, something the puzzled Miriam. She didn't have any siblings of her own, but it still seemed odd to her that one brother would boast of the deeds of the other._

_Once they had reached the inn, Miriam turned to the boys. "Thank you." She nodded at them._

_Federico smiled. "I hope I—we can see you again?"_

_Ezio elbowed him. "No one knows this city like my brother. He'd be happy to give you a tour!"_

" _Perhaps." Miriam hesitated, not wanting to be rude and outright refuse. With that, she excused herself and closed the inn door behind her. She was starving and was eager to attack the food she had just bought._

_Ezio turned to Federico once they were out of the girl's hearing range. "What was that?" Federico, while not near as infamous as Ezio in the ladies' department, was confident when he wanted to be._

" _Shut up," Federico flushed. "I just didn't want to mess it up."_

" _Ooh," Ezio winced, "you've got it bad."_

" _What, you don't think her unique?" Federico stared incredulously at him._

" _She's fine, but you've been with prettier girls." Ezio laughed._

_With that, they were launched into an argument that quickly changed from the topic of beauty to other frivolous things. It was only when they reached the gates of their house that Ezio paled. "Federico…"_

" _What?" Their mother looked at them expectantly from inside. Federico groaned in realisation. "_ Cazzo _! We forgot the linens."_

…

Ezio awoke lazily, stretching out his long limbs like a cat. After some delay, he forced himself to get out bed with a loud yawn. He looked at the sunshine pouring in through the window and reasoned it was past noon. Miriam would have normally woken him up by now by a gentle knock on the door than a more insistent one if that wasn't enough. If even that didn't do the trick, and usually it didn't, she would open the door and shake him awake.

He grabbed a shirt before he left his room and went to the door across of him. "Miriam? Are you awake?" There was no response. Ezio frowned. From what he knew of her, she was a very light sleeper. He inched the door open and peeked in to see that her bed was still made, and her weapons and armour weren't in their usual places. Miriam didn't come home last night.

Ezio forced himself not to worry as he closed the door. If he recalled correctly, she was visiting Teodora last night. It was probably that it had gotten late, and she had simply chosen to stay there the night. He decided to stop by the Rosa to pick her up before they went to Antonio for that new job.

Once he was dressed, he departed from the boarding house before saying a charming farewell to the elderly landlady. Being on her good side kept the payments low. On his way to the other side of Venice, he bought some breakfast from a nearby stand, pocketing an orange for Miriam.

He winked at a scantily clad girl outside the brothel and she blew him a kiss. There were very few patrons this early, leaving the girls to pursue their own interests. "Play a game with me, gorgeous?" A girl with golden curls gestured to the chess board she was sitting in front of.

"I'm not ready for humiliation so early in the day, Marguerite." Ezio laughed, approaching her table and watching the moves she was practicing. It was a good way to weasel men out of their coin. "Have you seen Miriam? I believe she spent the night here."

Marguerite frowned. "I saw her having dinner with Sister Teodora last night, but not since then. I could have sworn she left around midnight."

A wave of unease hit Ezio at that, but he shook it away. "Thank you."

He climbed the stairs of the brothel, and entered Teodora's office through the open door. "Ezio, what can I do for you?" Teodora smiled easily.

He returned her smile. "Did Miriam stay the night?"

Teodora's smile fell, causing Ezio to freeze. "No. She left after we had dinner."

 _Miriam_. "You're sure she left?" All traces of laughter were gone from Ezio's face.

Teodora nodded and got up from her seat, throwing her paperwork aside. "I'm sorry Ezio. I should have insisted she have an escort last night."

Ezio swallowed. "She can handle herself just fine."

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Maybe Antonio and the thieves know of something. At the very least, they can send out a search."

He could only nod stiffly at her before he left the brothel. He sent word to Antonio with a messenger pigeon before beginning his search. He pushed aside every thought he had as he scoured the streets and the rooftops near the brothel. Soon enough, he saw thieves joining the search. Antonio was prompt, at least.

As he searched an alcove in an alley, he was tapped on the shoulder. He whirled around, thinking it was her. His shoulders slumped to see it was only Rosa, who was grinning cheekily at him. "Disappointed?"

"Why aren't you searching with the others?" Ezio grumbled, beginning to climb up to the roofs.

"We searched everywhere near Teodora's." Rosa shrugged, flipping her short spiky hair as she followed him up, much quicker. "I don't think this is going to get us anywhere."

"Then where could she have gone?" he stopped to snap at her.

"Spain?" Ezio's eyes widened at that. Rosa shot him an apologetic look before continuing. "She always talks about how much she misses her childhood home. Maybe she didn't want a confrontation before leaving—"

"She would never leave m… her Quran." He changed his words quickly and lowered his furious voice. "All her belongings are still in her room, including her father's book."

"I'm sorry, Ezio." Rosa said gently. "Let's continue searching." As they continued to go from rooftop to rooftop, Rosa told him of how they'd already asked around at all the taverns in the vicinity.

"She doesn't drink." Ezio muttered. "Not heavily, at least."

"Everyone has those nights." Rosa shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to check."

They were nearing the boarding house now, and they had found nothing. He climbed up a church tower and used his vision to scour the area. He froze as his gaze picked out red spots on a roof.

Rosa yelled after him as he rushed off the church and towards the roof. He crouched down and looked with his enhanced vision once again. The bodies were gone but he could see the remaining traces in the air and taste the metallic tang of blood mingling with the lingering scent of cinnamon, cardamom, and cloves that he could only associate with Miriam.

His hands shook as he knelt and picked up what remained of a smoke bomb. He vaguely registered Rosa crouching down beside him. "Ezio…" he saw what was in her hands and took it. "This was on the church roof." He rubbed his thumb over the oval silver locket and his vision blurred.

"Rosa! Ezio!" The voice that rang out was one of the thieves. A novice. He paled as Ezio glowered at him. "W-we just got this letter."

Ezio snatched it from his hands and saw red as he read it.

_Auditore,_

_You must think yourself so great to have taken Venice from our hold. To remind you of your place, we took your Moorish whore. Worry not, for we will not kill her right away. There's fun to be had first. Find us if you can, assassin. Before it's too late._

" _Merde_. The letter isn't signed." Rosa's voice shook as she read it over Ezio's shoulder.

"You know very well who it's from." Ezio's replied icily. He turned to the recruit, who flinched. "Tell Antonio to drop everything and await me." The boy nodded and scurried off. "Rosa, get someone to trace where this letter came from." Rosa eyed him for a long moment before nodding and jumping off the roof.

Ezio was left alone on that roof, surrounded by reminders of her. He closed his eyes and pressed the locket to his mouth. The scent of those spices brought tears to his eyes. "If they dare touch you, _tesaro_ , I'll make them regret being born." With that promise, he slung the locket around his own neck and embarked towards Antonio's headquarters.

He would not rest until Miriam was safe by his side.


	3. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Serious Violence and threats of sexual assault in this chapter. Please take care of yourselves.

The first inclination Miriam had of her consciousness was the burning in her wrists and ankles. Her bare skin was chafing against coarse rope. Her eyelids were painfully heavy, and she struggled to open them. It didn’t do anything as the room she was in engulfed in darkness. There were no windows and only the vaguest outline of a door. 

It was then that the reality of the situation hit her. On the positive side, she was alive. But on the other, she was a captive. She swallowed her panic as she registered the position she was in, tied the arms and legs of a chair. Her armour and weapons were gone, and she was in a prisoner’s shift. She could make a fairly good guess as to who had taken her. 

For the next few minutes, she tested the strength of her restraints, wriggling her wrists and ankles despite the pain it caused. It was to no avail. The bounds were tight, and the rope was thick and tough. She flexed her fingers and toes and was at least satisfied that the rope wasn’t tight enough to cut off air to them. 

There was nothing to do but wait. She forced herself to not think of what would happen to her and instead map out the room to the best of her ability in the darkness. With the help of her sharpened vision, she could see that her initial guess was right. There were no windows in this tiny room and only a door. She let her vision fade. Using it exhausted her. 

Miriam did not have to entertain herself for much longer as the door swung open crudely. Three men entered. Out of these, none were there in the fight she’d been taken out in. The one that must have been the leader knelt in front of her and held up a lamp to her face, causing her to flinch. He grinned at that. “I think you know why you’re here, little one. We need information. Let’s start with an easy question. What’s your name?” 

She only looked at him solemnly, keeping her lips shut. He scowled at her silence and got up, taking the light away from her face. “Guess it’s true what they say about their women.” The taller man to the right laughed. “They really are meek little things.” Miriam fumed silently as the one who just spoke grabbed her chin and forced her head up. “We are going to have so much fun with you.” 

“We’re supposed to wait.” The man… no… the boy in the corner said nervously. “The master wants to have a look at her first.” 

“I know, you little shit.” The man holding her snapped. The boy bowed his head meekly in response. “But we’re not going to wait a week for the old man to arrive. We have permission to interrogate her… lightly that is.” He said with a grin at Miriam.  _ Good luck. _ Miriam thought spitefully. She shuddered in disgust as he pressed his face to her neck. “She smells exotic.” 

She shook his face off and shot him a furious glare. She then gasped as he pushed his thumb into her mouth, forcing her lips open, all while maintaining a grip on her chin. It tasted of sweat and dirt and the Lord knew what else. She nearly gagged as he pushed it in deeper. “Good girl.” he purred. 

Miriam looked right at his smug face before she clamped her teeth down as hard as she could. He roared in pain as he tried to pull his thumb out of her mouth. But to no avail. Miriam insisted on keeping it as he drew back his now incomplete hand. He fell to the floor and clutched his hand to his chest, weeping and cursing all the while. “You bitch.” She spat out his thumb in front of him. Her mouth tasted of foul iron, and she spat out whatever blood lingered. 

“Idiot,” the man with the lamp shook his head. “You forgot that this bitch killed eight men on her own.” She felt a rush of furious shame at that statement. She should have been able to take out more. If only she hadn’t gotten hit with whatever poison was on that cloth. “Tend to him.” He barked at the boy who rushed forward and helped the thumbless bastard up before taking him out of the room and shutting the door behind him. 

This left the two of them alone. “Listen to me well, assassin. I won’t repeat this again.” He knelt again so he was eye level with her. “Tell us whatever we need to know, and you will save yourself a lot of pain. I don’t like torturing women.” She resisted the urge to snort at that. “Take the night to think about it. If you don’t speak in the morning, I will resort to more barbaric methods.” 

With that she was left in solitude Miriam took part of his advice and took the night to think. Just not about what he wanted. She thought of all the regrets she would have if she never made it out of this cell. She hadn’t gone back to her mother’s grave to place her father’s ashes, as he wished. She hadn’t resolved the Templar conspiracy she’d been chasing for years. She hadn’t told Ezio her true feelings. 

The poison they used on her must have still lingered as she fell in and out of consciousness. She had no inclination of how much time had passed. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. Her fitful rest was interrupted as the door opened once more, bringing only two of them in with the boy pushing in a tray. “Ready to talk?”

Miriam swallowed and kept her silence. The man’s face darkened and he turned to the boy. “Gag her.” The boy came close, eyeing her fearfully as he carefully secured a piece of cloth around her mouth. At least she had the comfort of knowing she wouldn’t bite off her tongue. Although, if she was stronger, she would have already done it to secure her silence. 

She watched as the boy, upon instruction lifted her calloused hand and held it in place. She focused on how soft the boy’s hand was as the man shoved a spike under her ring nail. She screamed, the sound muffled by the gag as he pushed the metal spike down slowly, making sure to rip her nail out in the way that would cause her the most pain. When it was out, blood gushed from her ruined nailbed over her blue finger where the blood veins had popped. He looked at her and raised a brow. She shook her head and he began again with her pointer nail. Miriam felt faint after that once too was gone. 

Miriam was brought back to clarity as the man splashed a bucket of water into her face. She greedily licked her lips and tried to sustain every drop that ran down her face. Her relief, brief as it was, did not last as the man poured a burning substance onto what remained of the torn nails. She cried out in agony as the burning intensified as he continued to pour. There were black spots in her vision. The gag was pulled from her mouth. “Give me the names of the members of the Italian Brotherhood!” 

Miriam used the little moisture remaining in her mouth to spit in his face. To that, he roughly backhanded her. The ring on his finger cut into her cheek. “We can’t touch her face! The master—”

“I know what the master ordered!” The man yelled at the boy’s reminder. He stalked over to the table and took hold of heavy whip. “Your face, breasts, and cunt are safe, whore. Take comfort in that. If the master doesn’t like you, we can do whatever we want to get the information we need.” Somehow, it wasn’t that comforting when he was holding a whip in his hands. 

She didn’t have to wonder what it was for as her feet were untied and propped up by the boy after he gagged her again. She attempted to kick her way free, but the boy held on tighter. “You must know how sensitive feet are, little one.” The man said in a low voice, running a hand over them. “Tell me everything you know about Monteriggioni Castle. What are its weaknesses?” 

Miriam doubted she could speak even if she tried for the fear that clogged her throat. The man gave a disappointed sigh before abruptly slashing across her feet with the whip. He was right. She didn’t think the pain would be that bad, but it was worse than she could have imagined. She screamed her throat raw as he covered her feet in red gashes, cutting through the calluses she gained over the years. She passed out when he poured more of the burning substance onto her feet and was harshly awoken with another pail of water. “You can’t escape me that easily.” Through her squinting eyes, she could see perspiration on his forehead. “That’s enough for now. I’ll be back.” 

He tied her ankles back to the foot of her chair. But there was no need as there was no way for her to walk any time soon. The man strode out of the room. She tiredly looked to the boy, who was looking at her with wide eyes. Facing her gaze, he looked away and quickly gathered the equipment the man had thrown around before escaping himself. When they had both gone, she let herself weep. No sleep came to her as she waited for a long time. Eventually, the door opened again. 

She tensed, but it was only the boy, alone with two bowls in his hand. She recoiled as he lifted a bowl to her mouth, but let herself drink eagerly when she saw it was water. The other one had chunks of hard bread. She resisted eating, feeling no appetite whatsoever. “Please, you need to keep up your strength.” What was the use. It was better for her to starve herself and die before they tortured her further. But she was weak. She let him force the bread into her mouth and willingly chewed and swallowed. Her stomach ached as she finished the meager amount. The boy drew back when she was finished, but he seemed hesitant to leave. “I’m sorry for this.” When she didn’t speak, he continued. “I saw you at the Carnivale. You were wearing a red gown that made your skin look like bronze. I just wanted you to know that I’ve never seen beauty like yours.” 

It was the first time she took the time to look at him properly. In the dull candle light, she saw that he had flaxen hair that lay flat upon his head and big pale eyes. He couldn’t have been over the age of six and ten. “What made you join them?” her voice was a raspy whisper. 

He jumped at the sound of her voice and leaned in. “You talked!” at her look, his face flushed. “I-I needed work. I have my parents and sister to support. I’m okay with fighting people. I just never thought we’d be doing things like-- like this.”

Despite her situation, Miriam felt a rush of pity for the boy. “Can you tell me more about the Templar master?” she forced herself to ask. 

The boy shook his head, fear creeping into his eyes. “He’s on his way here. I can’t tell you anything else. They’ll kill me.”

“You must know his name, at least.” Miriam pressed. 

The boy looked to the door before turning back to her. “Borgia.” He whispered. 

Why was she not surprised? “Thank you…”

“Luca. That’s my name.” 

“Thank you, Luca.” 

Luca nodded and hurried out of the room. He was not cut out for this. He had inadvertently given her more information than she had given them. Miriam watched the door close and let her mind turn over the information the boy had given her. Borgia… He was the bastard behind everything. If Miriam could kill him when he arrived… How could she do that? It would be a miracle to keep her own life, let alone take another’s. If she had the chance, she would gladly sacrifice her life to take his. 

Over the course of what must have been a few days, she was subject to more whipping on her stomach, back and legs, this time with a smaller precise whip. If they were trying to drain her spirit, they were succeeding. Her fear that she would give in and tell them what they wanted was unfounded. The more they hit her, the more she withdrew into herself. She told the time by the occasions when Luca came to feed her. 

The monotony of this pattern was struck when a few men in red armour entered the room with the two men she was used to. Miriam watched curiously as a large man in heavy robes entered the room. She resisted the urge to laugh. At least her torturers had the sense to not show their allegiance to the Templars visibly. This man was wearing a blood red cloak with Templar insignia present all over his body: from his necklace to the many rings he wore. 

Miriam looked into his dark, shrewd eyes as he lifted her chin up to inspect her. “Who cut your face, little bird?” he asked, his voice that of a concerned elder. Miriam could only respond by glaring at him. He smiled kindly at that. “I can see why the assassin keeps you around. You have a certain… savage beauty to you.” Miriam would have rather gouged her own eyes out than have them be inspected by this bastard. 

“I hear she hasn’t spoken a word.” He looked to the main interrogator who nodded while reluctantly looking at Borgia. Luca looked as if he was going to piss himself. 

“Your assassin has been trying very hard to rescue you.” Her eyes snapped to him at that. She almost dared to hope at that moment, and he could clearly see that. “Is that what you want to hear?” she cursed herself for revealing what she was feeling. “That was our aim anyhow: to lead him into a trap. He may not even be concerned.” 

Miriam forced away the tears that rose at the mention of Ezio. She hadn’t dared to hope before that moment that he’d be out searching for her. She knew, in her head, that he shouldn’t bother. That this would benefit only the Templars. But, in her heart, she prayed he would act as rashly as he always did and find her. 

“Here are your options, little bird.” Borgia’s tone turned into an authoritarian one. “I have decided that you are quite fetching. If you answer all that is asked of you, you will be freed and be allowed to live in my palace in Rome. No more pain. No more torment. You shall live like a Sultan’s courtesan. If you refuse to cooperate…” Borgia’s eyes narrowed, and the grip on her cheek tightened. “I will offer you no more kindness. You will be tortured until you break. I will kill your assassin as you watch. And once you are fully broken, you will live in my palace as a lowly slave, where I will ensure your suffering every remaining day you have on this blessed earth.” His face shifted to the kindlier one he had when he first spoke to her. “Choose wisely.” 

The sun’s light vanished from his face as he was greeted only by Miriam’s silence. “You know the rules.” He said to her torturers, motioning to his guards in red, who began to file out of the room. “Don’t touch the parts that belong to me.” To Miriam’s revolt, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her cheek before leaving. She would find a way to kill herself before being taken by that foul man. 

Miriam was left with her jailors in silence as the door shut behind Borgia. They left soon enough too, leaving Miriam to imagine the worst in the hours she was alone. 

The door opened and Luca wheeled in a large basin sitting on the cart. Miriam paled as she saw the tall man whose thumb she had bitten off come in after him. He shot her a look of furious promise as he ordered Luca to untie her. Miriam let Luca drag her to the basin which was full of water. Her feet stung as they were dragged across the floor. Whichever cuts had closed opened anew, leaving a trail of crimson across the floor. This time they didn’t bother speaking to her before they dunked her head into the basin, submerging her in the cool water. 

It was almost relaxing for the first moment she was in the water. But then, as soon as she needed a breath of air, she started struggling, trying desperately to push against the hand holding her head down. She was forced to inhale the water, which burned her mouth and nose. Just as she was going to sink into the abyss, she was pulled out. She gasped loudly, and greedily sucked in all the air she could. “Again.” The man couldn’t hide the glee in his voice. 

_ No. Please. _ She opened her mouth to plead but before a word could come out, she went under again, this time getting a full mouthful of water. She spluttered there, longer than before, until she was dragged out again. She could hardly see or hear anything as muted voices made their way to her. It became a pattern. Repeatedly, she was pushed into the water before she had the chance to recover from the previous time. When next she came to, she was back in the chair, groggy, and wishing desperately for the sweet embrace of death. 

“That was too much.” She heard a sad voice whisper as water was forced through her unresponsive lips. 

“Ezio…?” she muttered, delirious. 

“No. I’m afraid not. Here.” A different liquid was passed through her lips. One she swallowed readily upon recognizing. “It should ease your pain.” 

She wept openly when the wine was taken away. It was the first warmth she’d had in this hell. It might have been soon after. It might have been years. The man with the bandaged hand barged in with the other man trailing behind, amusement in his eyes. Miriam didn’t see a tub this time. Only a crude knife in the left hand of the man she’d maimed. 

He held it to her throat and she prayed silently that he’d end her life. To her great disappointment, he merely cut a thin, shaky line slowly. It was nothing compared to the previous method. The wine had numbed her senses too. This was clearly more for his enjoyment. “I bet you wish I was using my sword hand, bitch. Thanks to you, I need to master cutting with this one.” He cut a deeper line across one of her collarbones. She flinched as he brought the knife to the top of her ear and slashed. She screamed as she felt it tear through the tip. “Oops. Shaky hands.” 

He inched the knife lower Miriam’s shaking body, down the collar of what was left of her tunic. “Wait, have you been drinking?” The other man stopped him before he could proceed. 

“No.” The thumbless man snapped. They both looked to Miriam and sniffed the air around her. She felt newfound dread, not for herself, when anger made its way into their eyes as they realised what had happened. The knife was discarded to the side and they left. A little while later, Luca was dragged into the room by the scruff of his shirt. The other man was holding what looked to be a long metal rod. 

“It’s time to toughen you up, brat.” Luca was thrown in front of Miriam. He was handed the rod… no the brand. Miriam paled as she saw what the brand was and wished for death once more. “Do it or your sister is next.” Luca’s eyes filled with tears as he held the burning brand and looked at Miriam. Swallowing her fear, she gave him the briefest of nods, so only he could see. 

He mouthed an apology before pressing it into her hip. She roared in pain as it was held in place for a minute, deep into her skin before being pulled away. After that, she knew not what happened as she fell into a long unconsciousness. 

Miriam only awoke whenever they came to toy with her. This time, Luca took his turns to participate in the whipping on her healing wounds. Her only comfort was that she could feel her life fading as the time passed on. They asked her questions again, but she couldn’t even register them. 

It wouldn’t be long now. She just had to be patient. 


	4. Rescue

_ “Auditore…” The name sounded familiar to her. “That’s the acquaintance you came to see?”  _

_ “Yes,” her father peered at her over his glasses. “He has officially retired from the order, but still has connections that serve us well.” _

_ Miriam frowned. “Aren’t you supposed to be retired too?”  _

_ The corners of his eyes crinkled. “Ever so sharp, my little dove. It is true that no one truly retires. They just contribute in different ways.”  _

_ She could only sigh and approach his desk, where he was bent over a heap of papers. All coded. He still wouldn’t teach her the relevant codes for the sake of secrecy. It was also because he didn’t want to involve her in the mysterious order. Not his only child.  _

_ It was then that Miriam remembered. “Now I remember Auditore!” when her father gave her a curious glance, she elaborated. “I think I met his sons that day I went to the market.”  _

_ “They did not give you trouble?”  _

_ “Oh no. They were polite enough.” Miriam recalled the encounter. She hadn’t thought much about it in the past few days.  _

_ “That’s good.” Her father nodded. “Giovanni has a daughter and another son as well.”  _

_ “Are they involved in the order?” Those noble boys certainly acted as if they were strong, but Miriam knew there was much more to being an assassin than brute strength. That could be attested to merely by looking at her slight father.  _

_ Hearing that familiar note in her voice, her father turned to her, taking off his glasses. “No parent wishes this life for their children, Miriam.”  _

_ She sat down across from him in the armchair and took his hand. “I know Papa. I’m grateful, truly. I just don’t want you to bear this burden alone.” She indicated towards his paperwork.  _

_ “Your presence makes it so I’m never alone.” He squeezed her hand before letting go.  _

_ Miriam did not care much for fighting, and felt squeamish at the thought of hurting people, but knew that something existed within her, some primal instinct awaiting awakening. Sometimes, when she focussed, the world sharpened around her in vivid colours. From what she could gather from the writings she’d snuck from her father’s study, this was the mysterious Eagle Vision present in the lines of the assassin order.  _

_ “You know, the Auditore family is descended from the master assassin Altair.” Miriam’s eyes widened at that. That name was a legendary one. “Giovanni and I were thinking of strengthening both our families by combining them. He has been looking for a bride for his eldest.”  _

_ Miriam laughed, deciding to play along, despite the many factors that would prevent any sort of match. Her father would never cease suggesting this ever since she had turned 15. “Wouldn’t the younger one be closer to my age?”  _

_ “From what I’ve gathered, that boy is wild. He would never stay to one bed.” He sighed at the grin on her face. “You laugh, my sweet. Is it too much for me to want to see you settled down with a few grandchildren?”  _

_ “Maybe someday, Papa.” Miriam smiled. “I’m still a child yet, and not finished my studies.” Also, no reasonable European, even if they were an assassin descended from the Arabian Altair, would tie themselves down to someone of Miriam’s breeding. She didn’t mind of course. It gave her the opportunity to study without fear of it ending. _

_ “You won’t finish your studies until you’re an old maid.” Her father complained, drawing her attention from her thoughts.  _

_ “I would choose a book over a man any day.” She promised. At his exasperated look, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You’re the exception of course.”  _

_ He grumbled a little bit more, but let the topic go. Her father could be like this sometimes, but his actions said much more than his words. What other father would support their daughter in all her whims? In a few years, he had promised to take her to Istanbul so she could learn from the best scholars.  _

_ It was a good life they led. She prayed it would never change.  _

…

Ezio kicked down the door to the hideout. It had taken him a fucking fortnight to find it but find it he did. They had tracked down the messenger of the letter and easily coerced him into revealing the name of the man that had written it. After that, it was a matter of finding the Templar in his summer home and torturing him into revealing the location of the hideout. He looked behind to Antonio’s thieves, who had silently taken care of the sentries and guards on the roof and barked a quick order to secure the perimeter. Without a further word, he rushed in. 

Whatever man dared cross his path was quickly dispatched with a blade in the throat. His weapons and clothes were covered in blood by the time he reached the room at the end of the fortress. He was too panicked to kill his enemies neatly as he was supposed to. “Ezio!” Antonio put a firm hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and pressed his blade to his friend’s throat. Antonio was nonplussed. “I need you to be prepared for whatever we find in that room.” 

He ignored him and slammed his side into the locked door. With a few tries, the door opened with a groan. 

The room reeked of blood and human filth. Ezio almost missed the slight figure in the chair. His hands trembled as he fell to his knees in front of her. Her dark hair hung limply in her slumped face. He gently pushed it aside. In the dimness of the room, he could only make out the outline of her familiar features. He brought his hand to her sticky neck and cried out in relief to feel a faint pulse. 

Light filled the room when Antonio entered with a torch. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the man. Ezio could only stare silently at the damage done to her. 

The richness of her skin was diminished to an ashy brown, even under the golden glow of the candle. Her gaunt cheek was marred with a darkening bruise. Whatever rags they’d put her in were all but tattered to shreds from what looked to be a whip. He gently cut her bounds and avoided touching her blackened fingertips and tattered, swollen feet. As he eased her from the chair and into his lap, he saw that even her back hadn’t been spared from the onslaught. He discarded his outer robe and used it to cover her, sliding her bleeding arms into the sleeves. It was long enough to cover her bare brown legs, swallowing her figure in its white embrace.

There was another gasp as a pale haired man stumbled into the room with a whip in hand. Ezio laid Miriam upon the ground, gently, brushing a curl out of her closed eyes, before he rushed at the man and put his blade through a grey eye. He watched the life drain from his remaining eye before letting his body drop to the ground unceremoniously. He kicked it out of the way more roughly than was necessary. Antonio watched him do so but didn’t remark as Ezio went back to Miriam and scooped her up in his arms. “Let’s get you out of here,  _ mia cara _ .” 

Ezio turned her face to his chest as she stirred with a pained moan at the sudden exposure to the sun’s rays. “Shh, I have you.” She didn’t indicate that she had heard him. “Miriam?” He felt her grow still and forced himself to check her pulse once more. He let out an uneven breath as he felt her heart beating slowly. 

“Reinforcements are on the way.” One of their scouts told him as he was lifting Miriam onto the back of a horse. 

“Let’s go.” 

With that, he climbed onto the horse behind Miriam and kept her head against his chest as they rode on back towards Venice as fast as he could push the horse beneath them. They were not ambushed, luckily and made it into the city walls by the time night fell. 

Ezio insisted on carrying her to the hideout they’d secured. When one of the thieves offered to give him a chance to rest his arms, Ezio glowered at him. They entered the house and Teodora rose from the chair she was sitting in. “Get the doctor.” She ordered one of her girls, paling significantly on seeing the figure in Ezio’s arms. 

She directed Ezio to the prepared room. “Put her here.” 

Ezio parted from her reluctantly, on the made white sheets, maintaining a grip on her hand. The white of his robes were betrayed by the blood seeping through. “Ezio.” Teodora’s voice was sharp. “Leave us to clean her up.” 

“I’m not leaving her.” 

“You must respect her privacy.” Her eyes softened when she saw the look on her face. “Look away when I tell you to, do you understand?” He nodded mutely in response. “I’m going to change her now.” 

Ezio did as Teodora asked, looking down to her hand. The ring finger was a blue and bloody mess, with the nail having been harshly ripped out. He heard the rustling of fabric and looked back when Teodora told him to. She had been dressed in a simple tunic and skirt. Her wounds were beginning to bleed again through the new clothes. There were so many of them. “Where is the fucking doctor?” Ezio growled, looking out the window into the courtyard. 

“Have patience, Ezio. I just sent for him.” Teodora turned to one of her girls, who stood frozen in the doorway with a nauseated look on her face. “If you don’t have the stomach, get me someone who does.” Teodora snapped. She turned to Ezio and pointed to the corner of the room. “Be useful and help me clean her wounds.” 

He got to his feet and fetched the basin of water Teodora pointed to, putting it next to the bed. He watched with bated breath as Teodora cleaned the blood from her neck with a washcloth. “They put salt in her wounds.” She said with a grim smile. “At least we do not have to worry about infections. Is anything broken?” 

“No. I don’t think so.” Ezio said, gently rubbing the dirt and sweat from her face. He swore loudly as he noticed that the top of her right ear had been cut off. 

The doctor stumbled into the room as they moved on to her arms, facing furious looks from Ezio and Teodora. He didn’t dare try and tell the blood soaked Ezio to leave. That fell to Teodora. After some arguing, it was decided that a curtain would be pulled up around the bed and he would stay in the room. Despite promising himself that he wouldn’t, Ezio ended up falling asleep in the chair he’d pulled up, listening to the quiet conversation between Teodora and the doctor. 

His light sleep was disturbed as the door opened once more. The doctor was leaving. Upon seeing Ezio awake, the elderly man moved to speak. “Messer Ezio, the girl will live. There are no signs of rape and most of her wounds are on the surface and will heal. The worst is her feet, but with proper care and rest, she should be able to walk again.” Before Ezio could react, the doctor continued, “However, I had to remove the infected finger on her left hand before the infection could spread. There is a good chance she may lose her ear as well.”

It took a minute for Ezio to process that information. “Thank you, doctor.” He saw the man out of the house, and paid him a little extra to keep the location a secret. He was under the patronage of the thieves and Teodora, but it couldn’t hurt to be safe. 

When he got back, Teodora had changed Miriam’s clothes once more. She smiled tiredly at him. “You got her back just in time, Ezio.” 

Ezio looked at her. Every inch of skin visible under her shift was covered in gauze. “No. I didn’t.” He would never forgive himself for letting this happen. He didn’t expect her to either. “You can go home, Teodora. Thank you for everything.”

Teodora hesitated, but nodded. “Take care of her... and of yourself.” 

He saw her out and then went back to the room. After checking to make sure everything was alright with Miriam, he went to the room adjacent to hers where he had hastily thrown in all his belongings. He disarmed before he got himself cleaned up. He was drying his hair with a towel when he walked in to see Miriam sitting up in bed staring out the window. Her dark eyes turned to him and they were devoid of warmth. “This isn’t a palace.” She said, her voice raspy. 

Ezio dropped the towel and rushed to take her slight frame into his arms. “I’m afraid we’re not that rich.” He drew back and eyed her in concern before reaching forward and touching her cheek gently. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She took a moment before shaking her head. When she touched her throat, Ezio ran to fetch her water. As she reached to take the cup, her hand stopped as she saw the missing finger. She took the hand back and Ezio held the cup to her lips in an attempt to help her drink. She stopped him and took the cup with her other hand, draining it quickly.

Miriam looked at her empty cup for a long time after she was done with it. Ezio stood standing by her bed, burning with questions, but not voicing them. Eventually she spoke, not looking up. “I didn’t give them any information.”

He felt a rush of anger. Antonio and Mario would be glad at that fact, but it was the last thing he cared of. He would have the Templars know all their secrets had it saved her from suffering. “That doesn’t matter. All I care about is that you’re safe now.” 

“Ezio…” she finally looked to him, hesitantly at that. “I want to lecture you for coming after me. It was just want they wanted, and you could have been killed.” Before he could open his mouth to argue, she held a finger up, silencing him. “But I’m glad that you came. Tell me of how you did it, if you are not too tired?”

“I’m not tired,” he lied. In the last two weeks, there was not one night that he had rested properly. He recounted finding the spot she had been ambushed in and then tracking down the templars who had sent the message. “I’m sorry it took so long. I can’t begin to imagine…” he trailed off, at a loss for words. She reached over and touched his hand with her whole one. He couldn’t believe that she was the one comforting  _ him _ at this moment. 

He remembered her locket at that moment and let go of her hand to pull it from around his neck and gently eased it over hers where it belonged. “You found it.” She remarked, touching the simple oval of the pendant. 

“But of course,  _ tesaro _ .” His heart lightened as her received a shy smile at that. He had missed her so much. 

After she had gone to sleep that night, Ezio was struck with a desire to fulfil her every wish and need during her recovery. It was to his frustration that Miriam was quiet and self sufficient, not asking for anything except water. Teodora had sent an elderly matron to take care of her hygienic needs so all Ezio could do was to keep her company. Even that was a trial as she responded to his words with mere syllables, opting to gaze out the window instead. 

One morning, a few days after she had first woken up, she asked for drawing materials. Ezio rushed to get them from the sitting room. Miriam took the paper and charcoal from his hands and began to work. Curiosity drew him to the page, but she was holding it in a way to obstruct his view. 

“I apologise. It’s a little rough, but I’m hoping you can make out the faces.” She showed him finally once she was done the sketches, laying the pages out on her lap. Using the dark charcoal, she had created the likeness of three men. She was nowhere near on par with Leonardo, but the drawings had distinct identities. “These are the ones who imprisoned me.” His eyes snapped up to her at that. “Can you tell me what happened to them?”

He only had to look down once more at that. “They’re all dead.” 

Miriam swallowed. “Even him?” she pointed to the sketch in the middle of a soft featured man with eyes that were not coloured in. 

“Yes. I killed him myself.” Ezio assured her, remembering the life draining from his eyes. 

To his great surprise, a sad expression crossed her face. “I suppose it couldn’t have been helped.” At his inquisitive look, she sighed. “He was kind to me.” 

Ezio bristled. “ _ Kind _ as he tortured you?” 

“Yes.” Miriam’s voice was calm. “Don’t think of him too harshly, Ezio. The boy did not have much of a choice.” 

“That boy was a templar.” Ezio tossed aside the paper with disgust, rising as he did so. “He deserved to die for what he did.” 

“I am not judging you.” Miriam’s voice rose ever so slightly. Ezio scoffed at that. She had a way of making him feel judged with the smallest of looks. “Ezio…” 

“I’m sorry… I… overreacted,” he ran a hand over his face as he sat down once again by her bedside. They didn’t say anything more on the matter as he noticed the tiredness on her face and urged her to sleep. 

Once he was sure Miriam was asleep, Ezio picked up the sketches of the men and inspected them once more before folding them and putting them on the dressing table in the corner of the room. He wouldn’t try to stop her if she wished to dwell on their faces, but he could at least move the images of her captivity out of her way. 

He shook his head as he regarded her sleeping face. Only someone as pious as her could have sympathy for the enemy at a time like this.


	5. Wounds

_ “Halt!” a guard outside the fortress ordered, readying his crossbow.  _

_ With shaking hands, the hooded figure revealed a bloodied token. “I am here to see Mario Auditore. I’m alone.”  _

_ The guards looked between each other and at the token. “Wait for us to open the gate!” the same guard spoke.  _

_ When Mario Auditore, after having his guards take the stranger’s weapons, finally let them in front of him, he was surprised upon seeing their face. “I did not know Yusef had a son.”  _

_ “He doesn’t.” Miriam said, her voice wavering. She lowered her hood to reveal crudely chopped black curls that stuck up in every direction despite her attempts to cut them. “My father is dead.”  _

_ The portly man in front of her only looked at her, before it clicked. “You’re a girl? Yusef’s daughter… wait, he’s dead?” _

_ “Do you want to sit down?” Miriam snapped. _

_ “I should be asking you that, child.” He smiled, but it was troubled. “Come to my study and tell me all that has happened.”  _

_ She wanted to scream that she was no child. But she was tired, so she nodded and followed her last connection to her father’s order. Upon receiving an offer to sit in a chair across of his desk, she told Mario Auditore of all that had happened in Firenze. Of the templars disguised as city guards that had come to their boarding house. Of how her father had barred the door as long as he could, making sure in that time to cut off her hair, giving her the essential scrolls, and all but pushing her out of the window, promising he’d be okay.  _

_ She had landed in a hay bale and crawled out, sputtering. Dressed in men’s clothes and a hooded cloak, she checked to make sure she had her essentials and waited desperately for the doors to open and her father to walk out. They opened. But it wasn’t her father who emerged, but the Templars with their weapons covered in blood.  _

_ “The foreigner has a daughter.” _

_ “We have to scour the city or Francesco will have our heads.”  _

_ She waited until they were out of hearing range, listening to all the things they’d promise to do once they found her before she rushed back into the building praying to God that her father had hid and that it was not blood she had seen on their blades. _

_ Miriam first saw his broken spectacles lying in a puddle of dark fluid.  _ Oh _. Upon seeing the form that the fluid was coming from, she couldn’t see anymore as tears flooded her vision. “No… oh no. Papa, please!” It took a hysterical hour of crying and begging and trying to wake him that she realised that the corpse with her wasn’t her father anymore.  _

_ It was simple to escape the city. She was no longer a girl, thanks to her father and could blend in with the other merchants. All she had to go on was the location of Monteriggioni. All she had of value from the boarding house was with her. She had burned her father’s body in the dead of night in a field outside the city and carried his ashes in a sealed pot meant for wine. Hidden in her coat was her father’s Quran and in her bag the order’s documents. She handed those over to Mario upon finishing her tale. She couldn’t read them anyways, as they were coded.  _

_ Mario was quiet as he looked over the papers. He put them aside and looked at her. “What are you going to do now?”  _

_ She pushed the urge to cry again. “I…”  _

_ “You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” He offered. It was kind of him.  _

_ Miriam braced herself. “If you would have me… I would like to continue my father’s work. I want to be an assassin.”  _

_ He didn’t look surprised. “It is a difficult life, especially for a woman.”  _

_ “There is nothing else for me.” Miriam promised. “And I am no longer a woman. Even you were fooled, sir.”  _

_ He laughed. “That I was. If you can change that voice of yours, you can easily pass for a boy.”  _

_ “I’ll practice.” She promised.  _

_ Mario beamed at her. Before either of them could say anything else, the door opened with a loud sound. “Uncle! What is this I hear about a stranger in the house?”  _

_ “You are a stranger to this house too,  _ nipote _. Mario said to the boy who was standing in the doorway. “This is your new training partner. You will both learn the ways of the assassin order together.”  _

_ “Only for a little while, uncle.” The boy frowned. “Then we’re leaving for Spain.”  _

_ Miriam finally turned to him and she remembered. “Auditore’s son?” she asked. “I thought they were all executed?” _

_ “Not all of them?” he frowned. Miriam tried to remember his name, but it was failing her. “Who is this boy, uncle? Why are you training him?” _

_ Mario laughed, and Miriam got up. Though she was tall, she stood a few inches shorter than him. She held out a hand. “Miriam.”  _

_ Confused, he shook her hand. She almost felt like laughing as he inspected her face and finally came to a realisation. “You’re a girl?!” _

_ “We met a few weeks ago, remember?”  _

_ It took him another few moments before he did as she asked and remembered that instance in the market. As he opened his mouth to ask more questions, Mario got up. “You can talk later. I’m sure Miriam wishes to rest.”  _

_ That she did. “It was nice meeting you again…?”  _

_ “Ezio.” He said.  _

_ She nodded at that before turning to Mario, waiting for him to lead her to the room he began to talk about. She hadn’t slept in a bed in days.  _

_ She would rest for now. Then it was time to train.  _

…

Over the next few days as Miriam waited for her wounds to close, she stifled her feelings about what had happened, choosing to distract herself with whatever Ezio wanted to talk about or with the few visitors that came to see her. 

The doctor had delivered both welcome and unwelcome news when he came to check on Miriam’s injuries the next week. On one hand, her ear would survive the abuse done to it. As would her feet. At this news, she had tentatively started walking again around the bedroom. Ezio hovered over her like a worried mother, constantly offering to support her and moving to do so anyways when he saw the slightest discomfort in her person. 

On the other hand, what frightened her, was that she was allowed to take her bandages off. 

Everything still ached, especially when she moved or lay directly on her back. But she didn’t mind that so much. It was nothing like what she had gone through in that room. That was why when she let Elvira, the matron taking care of her, peel off her bandages, she did not even wince. All her effort went to not looking at her now exposed arms. She ignored the older woman’s poorly stifled gasps as she uncovered her flesh.

It was only after Elvira left that Miriam carefully rose to her feet and shrugged out of her clothes. The chill made the hair on her skin rise, but she paid it no attention as she carefully ran her fingers over the dozens of welts over her dark skin. She made note of the smaller ones that had already healed and were growing pale in colour. The rest were still red and angry. Nothing opened to her touch, which was a good sign. 

She let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and pulled her skirt back on. It was when she pulled the loose white tunic overtop, that her fingers froze over a different wound on her waist. As she traced the burnt, scabbing skin her hands began to shake, and her vision began to blur. 

_ No. _ Miriam would keep a thousand scars without a complaint. But this she could not bear. She scrambled to her neatly folded belongings in the dressing table in the corner of the room and withdrew a dagger. Her trembling hand made a mess as she sliced across the symbol the brand had left. A sob burst from her lips as she sliced shallowly again, disfiguring the cross further. 

In her mania, she did not realise that the door was being knocked insistently. “Miriam, can I come in?” Upon hearing Ezio’s voice, she dropped the dagger in shock. The sound echoed through the room. She realised her mistake too late as she reached down to pick up the dagger. The door burst open and his frantically worried gaze was on her and the bloody blade she was clutching in an instant. She knew he had seen what she was trying to erase on her waist. 

“Don’t!” she snarled as he moved towards her. “Leave me alone!” 

“I can’t do that.” His warm golden-brown eyes were gently imploring her to accept his outstretched hand. “Please, give it to me.” 

His sweetness wasn’t going to wipe the templar insignia from her waist. She could feel the heat of the brand burning  _ their _ victory into her flesh. Every moment that pointed cross was there was one of her defeat. Of her humiliation. With her quick reflexes, she managed to strike her own skin three more times before Ezio rushed to wrestle the blade from her. It clattered to the ground again, and Ezio used both his hands to capture her wrists. 

She struggled as he held her wrists to his chest gently. Eventually she gave up and began to weep. He let go of her wrists and pulled her against his broad chest, a hand on her back and the other stroking her hair. 

When she had released all her tears against Ezio’s shirt, she let herself be carried back to the bed. “I’m sorry.” She said tiredly upon seeing the blood and tears staining his clothing. 

He only gave her a sad look in response before moving to a chest and pulling out gauze before looking at her expectantly. Not wanting to argue further, Miriam hesitantly lifted her tunic just enough for him to access the wound. Though she had made great strides in disfiguring the brand, it must have been coherent enough for the brief fury that crossed his face. Or maybe that anger was directed at her. 

Ezio was quiet as he worked, wrapping up her wound with the efficiency that came from spending years as an assassin. The silence was unnerving. “Say something, Ezio.” She said, desperately as he turned from her. “Are you angry?” 

He sighed and sat back down beside her. He ran a hand through the hair hanging in his face. “Yes.” He admitted. “Not at you.” He said, seeing her shoulders slump. “I’m angry at myself. I should never have let this happen. And now I… I don’t know how to help.” 

Miriam’s voice was heavy when she answered him. “You’re helping me more than you know, Ezio. I’m better.” 

“Is that why you refuse to speak to anyone?” he said sharply. “Is that why you hurt yourself today?” she flinched, only turning back to him when he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and used his other hand to take hers. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, you’re right.” She leaned into his touch. “I’m not alright.” Slowly, she told him of the worst of what had happened in the torture room. Of what had left no visible mark: the near drownings and threats of slavery. Of how her sleep was plagued by nightmares of what she endured.

He listened carefully, gripping her hand tighter when she stuttered over her words. They were quiet for a while after she had finished. Her heart beat quickly in her chest at having to relay what she had been keeping inside. Would he think lesser of her afterwards? 

“I’m sorry.” she said quietly. “I’m pathetic, I know.” 

“No.” Ezio had a frown on his face as he beheld her. Miriam couldn’t bear to think of what was going on in his head, so she settled her gaze on their hands. “Why do you act so ashamed?” he asked finally. 

“I— what?” This caused her to look back at him. 

“You’re acting as if you made a mistake.”

Miriam swallowed. “I did, didn’t I? To get captured like that. . . It’s a sign of my weakness.” 

“Bullshit.” She blinked in surprise as he scowled at her. His eyes were no longer sad, but angry. “Weakness? Few could survive what you did. All these years of fighting, and you’re giving up now? Just like that?” 

“I’m not giving up.” she said firmly, surprised at her own conviction. 

Ezio nodded, and she blushed at the trick he’d just pulled. “Yes. That’s what I thought. We’ve been hunting the Templars together for years, haven’t we?” 

“Yes.” Miriam nodded, a weak smile tugging at her lips. They had been taking care of each other for so long, growing together and supporting each others’ weaknesses. 

“I can’t do it without you, Miriam.” more tears fell from her eyes at the sincerity in his voice. “I— when I thought you might be gone forever— I—” he trailed off, rubbing his thumb along the palm of her hand. “I was lost.”

Miriam wanted to tell him that he would have been fine without her. That he could have survived just fine on his own, but the thought hurt her, imagining him all on his own, without her by his side. She put her other hand on his. “Will you wait for me to heal, Ezio?” 

“Is that even a question?” he said incredulously. “Of course.You may have years if you desire,  _ mia cara _ . Let me ask one in turn. Will you let me take care of you without you thinking it a sign of weakness?”

“I can do that.” Miriam smiled, despite herself. Ezio’s expression warmed finally as she did. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but held his lips in a firm line, shaking his head ever so slightly.  _ As reluctant as ever. _ She wondered if either of them would ever breach the topic. 

“I think I’ve worn myself out.” Miriam admitted. She had talked more in the past hour than she had in the entire week. 

“Rest then,” he released her hand slowly. “And Miriam?” he said as he was about to leave the room. “Please, tell me if you have any more nightmares.”

“I will.” She promised after a moment of hesitation. She turned to her side after he had left, and curled up in the most comfortable position she could find that didn’t agitate her back or waist. It would take some time. She knew that. But her heart still felt lighter after talking with Ezio so openly. 


	6. Ale

_ Monteriggioni was alight with celebration. It was deserved. They had scored a great victory against the Templars.  _

_ Miriam sat with the mercenaries that had helped them storm the Pazzi hideout. She drank little, choosing to take the time to get to know the men around her. They seemed reliable enough during the mission, and had come through, but she wished to be certain if they were to guard the castle when they left.  _

_ It was almost morning. She felt sleep tug at her but was compelled by the story the drunk man across from her was telling. He concluded his tale and the circle of people that were still sober laughed loudly. The sound woke Claudia, who was lying asleep against Miriam’s shoulder.  _

_ Though her uncle and brother disapproved, Claudia insisted on being part of the festivities. Ezio and Claudia had gotten into a shouting match about it until Miriam promised to keep an eye on her. The girl was as willful as her brother. There’d be no convincing her otherwise.  _

_ “What’s the time?” Claudia groaned, moving away from Miriam to stretch her arms.  _

_ “Almost dawn from the looks of it.”  _

_ “I’m going to bed.” She decided, getting up and smoothing out her skirt. It would have been easier on Miriam’s neck if she’d decided that a few hours ago. “Good night, boys.”  _

_ Those that weren’t passed out drunk bid Claudia farewell. Miriam decided that that was a good cue for her to go as well. However, as soon as she reached the stairs leading to the bedrooms, she ran into Mario. “Good, you’re awake already.”  _

_ “Do you need something?” she asked, slightly grumpy at having been stopped.  _

_ “I have a job for you and Ezio.” At her look, he grinned. “Maybe you shouldn’t have started celebrating too soon.”  _

_ “That’s cruel, Mario.” She whined.  _

_ “I know, piccolina. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” He said in all seriousness. “The templar is only stopping in Firenze for today. We won’t get another chance.” _

_ Miriam sighed and nodded. “Who is he?”  _

_ Mario gave her a brief explanation. One of Rodrigo Borgia’s men, important enough to have a minor lordship. It would be an invaluable asset if they could question him. “Leave as soon as you can.” Mario said. “I’ll leave Ezio to you.”  _

_ She groaned and ran a hand through her shorn hair. This wasn’t fair. They parted ways and Miriam went to Ezio’s chambers instead of her own, knocking sharply, hoping he’d have the decency to hear her. Nothing. She steeled herself and opened the door.  _

_ It wasn’t as bad as she thought. Blankets covered anything unsavory about him and the girl in his bed. She coughed loudly, hoping it’d wake him. Nothing. “Ezio!” though he didn’t respond, the blonde girl beside him stirred at the noise. It took a few insistent nudges to get him to roll over. She grimaced. He stank of wine.  _

_ She averted her eyes as he rose. “Why the hell are you waking me up so early?” he snapped.  _

_ “Mario has a mission for us.” Miriam said patiently.  _

_ Ezio cursed some more and began walking around his room with no care for her still there. “I’ll be at the stables.” She said. She cast the annoyed looking girl an apologetic look before departing the room.  _

_ She got her things and went to the stables, grabbing some rolls from the kitchen beforehand. Even after she was done eating, Ezio hadn’t shown up yet. By the time he did come, she was dozing off while standing against the wall. “Is uncle trying to kill me?” And he was complaining already.  _

_ “Good morning to you as well.” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  _

_ He ignored her. “Couldn’t you take care of this on your own?”  _

_ “I don’t know what goes through your uncle’s head, Ezio. Let’s just go and get this over with.”  _

_ Though they were both groggy and cranky, the mission went off without a hitch. Well, almost. It turned out that their target knew nothing. His guard wasn’t even as strong as they thought it’d be. After killing him and searching his body, they came up with nothing of value. This only soured both their moods further as they rode back to Monteriggioni. “Oh, nothing? That’s a shame.” Was all Mario had to say.  _

_ “I’m going to sleep.” Miriam said curtly, leaving his office before Ezio started screaming. This was probably one of his tests to see how well they performed while exhausted. It was sadistic. Despite herself, she cursed Mario as she went to her room. She passed by Claudia, who smiled at her brightly. “Good morning, Miriam!” Well, at least someone was well rested.  _

_ “Good afternoon, Claudia.” She corrected her. Before the younger girl could engage her in conversation, Miriam escaped to her room.  _

_ The life of an assassin was a grueling one. Perhaps that was what Mario had been trying to impart. Or he just thought it was a promising lead and was mistaken. She didn’t know.  _

_ She’d worry about it tomorrow.  _

…

Miriam was able to walk without wincing now. From being restricted to her room, she was restricted to the house. She had grown bored of the new space immediately. When she had questioned Ezio on what the need was for renting a small manor and hiring guards, he had said it was for her safety and comfort. The threat of a Templar attack was clearly on his mind. 

At this point in her recovery, all her scabs had fallen off. And yet, despite her being physically fine, Ezio, with the support of Teodora, had restricted her to the manor and forbidden her to even train. Ever since the incident of her breakdown, the weapons in her room had been removed. It angered her that they trusted her so little, but as she had excellent control over herself, she did not voice her hurt. Instead, she took the opportunity to read her books and continue with the scholarship she was pursuing. She would have translated more of Altair’s codex pages, but there were no new ones. 

Whenever she asked for a book to reference or more ink or parchment, Ezio ran off to fetch it. His earnest willingness to help her cooled her anger. “You ought to publish this, Miriam!” Ezio remarked, having crept up on her sitting at the desk in the sitting room. 

She smiled. “That is sweet, but I doubt anyone would read my ramblings.” Maybe, eventually, she could pass off some of her ideas about the Bible under a male alias. But her work was nowhere near refined to set out. And there was hardly an audience for her work on the Quran in Italy. Maybe if she ever went to Istanbul… But it mattered not. The studying helped keep her mind sharp and was more for her benefit than anyone else’s. “Would you mind sitting with me while I worked out an idea?” 

“I would love to… but I was just heading out.” She turned and saw he was in his robes and armour, fully armed. 

“You’re going on a mission.”  _ Without me. _

He nodded. Only he, while fully armed, could look sheepish. “Antonio’s been bothering me to go dispose of a target. I won’t be gone for more than a few days.” 

She supposed it had been a while since they’d taken care of any assassin business. “Tell me about the mission.” She said, keeping her voice even. He would be going to Verona to kill a corrupt clerk that was influencing business relations between Verona and Venice after the shift in power. 

From the fact that he was already dressed and that she hadn’t been given her blades back, she knew that she would not be going on the mission with him. “Take care of yourself.” She said as she saw him to the door. “Don’t be reckless.” 

“Yes,  _ Madonna _ .” Ezio grinned under her scrutiny. “I’ll return soon.” He reminded her again before heading out after ruffling her hair once. She huffed as he left and adjusted the mess he made of her hair before heading back to her desk. 

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t gone on separate missions before. It had been required and they had been separated for months at a time while pursuing their goals. She still didn’t like this and felt resentful towards her state. 

For the next two days, she distracted herself with her work. It was reaching a dead end, though. She had gone through all the trouble of researching a recurring figure only to realise that it had been an error in translation and thus a useless pursuit. It led to her cursing her inability to read the original Hebrew and throwing out the work she had done. 

“Finally got bored?” Miriam jumped and turned to see Rosa leaning against the doorframe. 

“There was a mistake in the translation.” She grumbled, looking angrily at the bin of trash. 

“You’re gonna lose your eyesight if you spend all your time cooped up looking at books.” A mischievous look gleamed in Rosa’s eyes. “Get dressed. We’re going out.”

“…Where to?” Miriam hesitated, despite the slight rush of excitement she felt at the idea. 

Rosa waved her off. “Does it matter?” 

No, it did not. Miriam sighed as Rosa grinned victoriously at her silence. “I’ll be by the gate.” Miriam quickly threw on the clothes she had neglected for the past two months. The forest green tunic was looser than she remembered, having a mind of its own as it tried to escape off her shoulder. She also needed to belt up her breeches tighter than she needed to before. 

Rosa’s eyes lingered on the loose tunic, and a small frown crossed her face before it fell off to show her usual nonplussed look. “Let’s go.” 

Miriam breathed in the air of Venice in the evening as they combed through the streets. She wouldn’t think she’d miss the stench tempered with the scent of the water from the canals. As they walked, she recognised the area to be in the middle-class district typically taken up by merchants and the clergy. They were headed to the shadier area of the city where the thieves and prostitutes were based. She wondered why Ezio didn’t secure a residence where their allies were closer, but she could see him attributing a certain degree of safety to the nicer area. 

She raised a brow at Rosa as she was led into a tavern, only for Rosa to shrug. “If anyone needs a drink, it’s you.”

_ I think I know what I need better than anyone else.  _ Still, a drink or two couldn’t hurt. This tavern was one the thieves frequented, and there were few other patrons. Miriam had only ever been in here to drag Ezio out. The bundle of thieves and some of Teodora’s girls shouted a greeting at the two women. 

“Miriam! It’s been a while!” Ugo roared from his table, clearly already a little drunk. 

“It’s good to see you, Ugo.” She said politely. 

“That won’t do.” Rosa shook her head. “Come.” With that, Miriam was all but dragged to the table of Ugo and other higher up thieves and presented with a large tankard of ale. “Drink. It’s on me.” 

Miriam looked at the tankard for a moment before looking up at the thieves. “I don’t think so.” When Rosa gave her an incredulous look, Miriam smiled. “The first round’s my treat.” 

The people at the table cheered at that, raising their tankards in her direction. Miriam began to nurse her drink, flinching at first from the taste. When she drank, she preferred wine, hot spiced wine if possible. But she doubted this establishment carried anything other than strong ale and her little pouch of spices had gone missing ever since she was taken captive. Soon enough, she was drinking liberally as the taste grew on her. 

While she grew accustomed to her drink, Rosa had moved to take a seat on Ugo’s lap and the two quickly became … preoccupied. Miriam blushed and looked away from their direction, debating whether it would be rude to move to another table. She decided to risk it as she saw Ugo’s hand slip into Rosa’s shirt. 

Miriam, with a quick apology that seemed to go unnoticed by the pair, moved to the only empty table at the tavern, waving to the barmaid for another tankard as she did so. After handing over the coin for the drink, she lounged back in the chair and drank. 

A light, comfortable haze was settling over her and her worries moved to the back of her mind. Drinking felt good. Why didn’t she do this more often? Before she could try and answer her own question, a man sat down beside her at the table. “Hello,  _ bella dona _ .” 

“I’m a girl right now?” she questioned, touching her hair. “Oh,” she giggled, feeling the shoulder length curls. As he looked at her in mild confusion, she realised she had spoken in Spanish. “Ah, it was nothing.” She said, making sure to speak in Italian this time. 

The easy smile fell back onto the man’s face. “Tell me more about yourself. Why are you sitting all alone?”

Miriam grimaced and indicated to Rosa and Ugo. The man laughed loudly. “Are you new to the thieves?” she asked, squinting at his face and realising she hadn’t seen him before. 

He moved his chair closer to hers. “To the Venetian guild, yes. I would have come sooner if I’d known how many beautiful women there are in the city.” 

_ Oh.  _ He moved to play with her hair but was abruptly pulled away from her. One of the other thieves, Franco, had pulled him from the scruff of his neck. Though he spoke to the newcomer in a low voice, Miriam still picked up on it. “Are you mad, Luca? That’s Ezio Auditore’s girl.” She froze at that. Not because of the remark about Ezio, but because of the man’s name. 

“ _ Cazzo _ , I didn’t know.” 

Luca apologised to her and they moved to leave her alone. “Wait!” she called. When they turned to her, she grinned. “Won’t you two play a game of cards with me? I’ve heard you’re quite good, Franco. Care to test your luck?” 

How could they refuse such a challenge? Franco carried a deck with him, it seemed, so the game was easily set up. Miriam eyed Luca, who sat a respectable distance away from her this time. He looked nothing like her Luca, what with his coarse short dark hair and eyes.  _ My Luca? _ She scoffed at herself.  _ My Luca is dead. _ She imagined the soft looking boy lying in a puddle of blood, pale eyes devoid of life and drank heavily from her tankard to dispel the image away. 

Miriam wasn’t terrible at cards. But the drink made her worse than she would have been sober. Was it her fourth or fifth drink? What did it matter. She lost more and more each round as more people came to join the game and watch. Soon enough, the table was as packed as physically possible. Miriam was laughing a lot more than she normally did, so what was bad about the situation?

And then catastrophe broke loose when she challenged the winner of the match to arm wrestling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this story. Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you liked it. :)

_It had only been a week or so since they arrived in Venezia, and already they were acquainted with the criminal underbelly of the lovely city._

_After helping the thieves with the rescue of one of their own from the Templar forces controlling the city, Ezio and Miriam had been drawn into their business, finding valuable allies in the thieves. However, to Ezio's frustration, and Miriam's annoyance, the leader of the thieves, Antonio, appeared to be using them to do all sorts of odd tasks before trusting them with any information. Miriam understood that he didn't know them, but such a waste of time would only give strength to the templars._

_There was nothing to be done, though. This was why they found themselves in the thieves' guild, meeting with Antonio. After he had given them instructions on which targets to eliminate outside of the city, they left his office. About to follow Ezio out, Miriam was stopped by a young man who stood at her height. "_ Signorina _Miriam?" With the thieves, Miriam had no real need to hide her gender, as there were plenty of women in the guild. Still, her hair was short and her hood often up. With her height and a lowered voice, she could easily pass for a boy if she wanted to._

" _Forgive me," she said, cautious. She had seen this boy around the guild. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."_

_He rubbed the back of his head. "Marco." She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did with enthusiasm. "I've heard so much about you!"_

" _Oh," she smiled. "What have you heard?"_

_He flushed. "That sounded off. I'm sorry. I've heard that you speak ten languages."_

_Miriam laughed at that. "Not that many, I'm afraid."_

" _But you do speak Spanish, right?" he asked, hopefully._

" _Ah, yes. It's my best language." She said, feeling a nostalgic pride._

 _A determined look crossed his face. "Please. If it's not too much to ask,_ signorina _, could you teach me?"_

" _You wish to learn Spanish?" she asked, surprised. "I suppose I'll be in Venezia for some time. I would be happy to—"_

" _Miriam." She was stopped from completing her sentence by the sound of her name and a hand placing itself on the small of her back. She turned, confused, to see Ezio with a pleasant smile on his face. "Who's your new friend?" Though he smiled, his voice was cold._

_She looked to Marco, who paled at the taller man now towering over him. "This is Marco." She said for him, seeing as he didn't speak. "He is interested in learning Spanish from me." She beamed at the two of them._

_A frown crossed Ezio's face. "I'm afraid we just don't have the time,_ mia cara _."_

" _Of course we do." Miriam blinked, even more confused at the glare he was directing at Marco. "We are in Venezia for at least a few months. I can easily set out an hour or two each week. Would that work for you, Marco?" she turned back to the boy._

" _I… um… I don't want to be a bother if you're busy,_ signorina _." Marco kept looking between her and Ezio._

" _It's not a bother at all." Miriam assured him, causing him to smile, relieved. The hand on her back stiffened._

" _We really must be going." Ezio said, leaning down to speak at her ear in a low voice. After she bid Marco farewell, they turned and left._

_Before she could get a chance to question him for his odd behavior, and the hand still on her back, Ezio began to speak. "You really can't be that oblivious, Miriam." He said, annoyed._

_She stopped. They were at the doorway of the guild. "What are you talking about?" she asked, patiently._

_Ezio scoffed. "No man simply asks to learn a language from a woman for the sake of learning."_

_Her eyes widened at the implication, before she laughed. "Oh, that's what you think! That's not the case at all, and frankly rather silly of you to think, Ezio, considering I'm teaching you Arabic."_

_She had the satisfaction of making him blush. "That's different." He whined._

_How was it different? Miriam didn't understand why Ezio was fussing over this. "It won't get in the way or anything, so what's the problem?" she asked, genuinely confused._

_Ezio opened his mouth, then closed it, looking away. "What if he tries something when the two of you are alone?"_

_Miriam could only sigh. Now she understood. They had only been associating with the thieves for a short period of time. They certainly didn't know them well enough to trust them, so she could understand showing caution to being too close to them. "I appreciate your concern, but you know very well that I can take care of myself." She had much more muscle than that slight boy, anyways. "Come, let's go." She patted him on the shoulder before heading out of the guild._

_Ezio stood there for a moment, watching her go, sulking all the while. He turned upon hearing snickers from a recovering Rosa and a few of the thieves who sat at a table near the entrance. "Someone's got it bad." Rosa grinned._

" _Shut up." Ezio scowled at them, storming out after Miriam._

…

Ezio didn't have time to stop the racing of his heart as he hurried to the tavern the guard had told him of. He was going to kill Rosa. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone. Was this going to be a pattern? Was she going to be in danger every time she was out of his sight? He had already been thinking of this the entire time he was out on his mission, and this did not placate his anxieties.

The tavern was naturally full of patrons as he moved his way through the drunks. He gave a forced smile to anyone that recognized him, before asking for Rosa or Miriam. He didn't need to ask much longer as he heard a familiar peal of feminine laughter. He had missed the table in the corner as there was a small crowd around it. He shoved through the horde to see quite a sight.

Miriam was sitting across from a red-faced man, face flushed herself. Her hair was a mess of black curls, and her loose tunic had slid off one shoulder, leaving it bare. "Even out of practice, I can best any one of you!" she boasted, laughing again. She moved her arm to an upright position, flexing her fingers. "Who's next?"

The man whom she had just beaten rose from his seat furiously, moving towards her. "I think not, my friend." Ezio stopped him with a warning smile and a strong grip on his shoulder. Drunk as he was, this man looked at the blades on Ezio's belt, caught the hint and fucked off.

She spotted him then and beamed at him. "Ezio! _Carino_ , you wish to be next? Don't think I'll go easy on you."

He ignored her and moved to crouch by her side. "Party's over," he indicated to the rest of the table. The men and women groaned and moved off to different parts of the tavern. "How drunk are you?"

"'m not drunk." She muttered, pouting at the leaving crowd before taking a disturbingly long swig of the tankard beside her.

"I think you are," he sighed. "Come, let's get you back."

She shook her head. "I'm fine here."

Ezio finally understood what it was like to deal with someone so immune to reason. He could only look back fuzzily upon all the times their position was reversed. How did she get him to leave? "If you wish to drink more, there's wine back at the house."

Miriam's eyes widened. "Why didn't you just say so?" her cheery disposition was back as she quickly got out of her seat, only to sway and lean on the table for support.

"Come here," he wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure to delicately pull her tunic up to cover her shoulder. To his frustration, it had a mind of its own as it slid off again. Had she always been this skinny? He looked her up and down. While the layer of muscle was still there from the exercises she forced herself to do, there was hardly any meat left on her bones. He promised himself he'd make sure she ate more from now on.

"Bye!" Miriam called loudly to the others in the tavern, who all responded in like. "Hmm, Ezio, I finally understand why people do this. It's quite fun."

He opened the door, and grimaced at her. "It won't be so fun in the morning."

She ignored him, moving away from him to stumble to the edge of the canal. "I want to swim!" He caught her around the waist just as she was about to leap into the canal, pulling her back to his side. "Ezio…!"

"Remember." He gritted out, keeping a firm grip on her this time. "There is wine back at the manor."

She forgot about the canal. "Right." She said in all seriousness. "Let's go."

Ezio managed to take her all the way back to the manor in the merchant district with little incident. A few people gave them odd looks, prompting Miriam to challenge them to duels. No one took her up on the offer, most likely due to the glares Ezio directed at them.

When they reached the manor, and Ezio moved to open the door, Miriam gasped and moved from his side. "Oh, what happened to your face?" she was standing in front of a guard, with a bloodied nose. Ezio tensed as the guard pointedly indicated his head towards him. Miriam pieced together what had happened. " _Carino_ , that wasn't very nice of you." Miriam scolded him before turning back to the guard, reaching to her belt. "Here, make sure you go see a doctor. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours." She smiled sweetly.

The guard blushed. Ezio scowled. "Thank you, _signorina_." The guard nodded at her, glancing at Ezio warily, before leaving the manor. He was most definitely getting replaced.

Ezio sighed as he watched Miriam sway once more. This was not the time for pouting. "You know," she slurred as he helped her inside. "Those guards of yours would be useless if the Templars actually attacked. I'd stand a much better chance on my own."

He felt a rush of irritation at her valid point. The guards were mercenaries, Antonio's acquaintances. There was no guarantee they'd be capable in a fight. Not like the two of them. It was true that they were only around to secure his peace of mind while she recovered. "And you're going to fight the Templars drunk, are you?" he snapped anyway.

"I'm not drunk." She snapped back. A pretty flush rose to her cheeks at the accusation. "You're drunk!"

He laughed tiredly. "I wish."

They had reached her room. Miriam plopped down on her bed after casting a vicious glare towards the mess of papers on her desk. "Now," she smiled at him. "Where's my wine?"

"Uh… Well, about that…" he fumbled over his words, watching the smile fall from her lips. "Wouldn't you rather sleep now, Miriam?"

"There is no wine." Her eyes widened in realisation. "You lied to me."

"I did." He admitted. She turned from him and he knelt beside her bed to look up at the face she was hiding behind her hair. "Don't be mad. Please."

He was surprised when she laughed. The sound was harsh. "Of course. I'm never allowed to be mad, am I?"

"Miriam…"

"Don't, Ezio!" she leapt up from the bed. Her eyes were black fire. "You and Teodora have made me a prisoner. I can't train. I can't leave this fucking house. I'm nothing but a helpless child to you, aren't I!?"

Her teary words were a blow to his chest. "Is that why you're in this state? Because you feel trapped?" She did not respond, wincing. He realised he had been loud and took a breath to calm down before, standing up in front of her. As he did that, he realised how frustrating it must have been to be in her shoes. He had thought that pampering her and forcing her to rest would lift her spirits. But clearly it had the opposite effect. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I only wanted to protect you."

The anger faded from her face as she reached up and touched his cheek. "And who's going to protect you?" He leaned into her warm touch and closed his eyes, feeling his tiredness in full. When he opened them, Miriam was closer to him than she was before. Her long dark lashes kissed her flushed cheeks as she looked down shyly.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered close and she moved to bridge the gap between them. It took all his willpower to step away from her. _Not like this._ His cheek missed the warmth of her fingers. "You're tired, _tesaro_." He swallowed, avoiding her gaze.

When he finally looked at her, a new wave of regret coursed through him. Her eyes were brimming with hurt and confusion, her hand still outstretched toward him. She withdrew it, gaze hardening and a soft smile playing at her lips. "I understand." She traced a white line visible on her bare shoulder. "I don't know if I was ever beautiful…" she admitted. "But if I was, it's all but gone now."

"That's not true!" Ezio protested, anger rising at that thought crossing her mind. "Miriam…" he reached to touch her, but this time she drew back.

"I think you're right Ezio. I do feel quite tired." She swayed. The alcohol still appeared to influence her, despite her seriousness earlier. "Could you get me some water?"

"Of course! I-uh-I'm going to change first. I'll be back." He made his escape after stuttering over his words. It was only when he was out of her range of sight and hearing that he groaned and pressed a hand against his hot face. "I'm an idiot."

He drew out changing out of his filthy robes and into more comfortable clothing. Eventually, he stopped stalling and went back across the hall to her room. After knocking, and not getting a response, he entered. She had changed into a pale nightgown and was lying on her side, not facing him. He put down the glass of water he'd brought her on the bedside table, along with a little satchel he'd picked up for her. "Good night."

When she didn't say anything in reply, he sighed. She must have fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. _I wish I could give you more, mi amore. But you deserve so much better._

"Sleep well, Ezio." He froze as her soft words drifted to him as he moved to leave.


	8. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting. Here it is. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of rape and torture.

" _Miriam, come here, darling."_

" _Yes Mama." The small skinny girl got up from her lessons over to the figure sitting by the fire. When prompted to, Miriam crawled into her mother's lap when she put her needlework aside._

_Her mother began to comb through Miriam's curls with her fingers. "What happened yesterday?"_

_Tears immediately came to Miriam's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to embarrass you."_

" _Nonsense. You didn't embarrass us." Her father piped in from the other side of the room._

" _He's right. I just want to know why you froze up and ran away. Did anyone say something to you to make you uncomfortable?"_

_Miriam shook her head. "No." At the questioning look she received, she elaborated further. "There were just too many people." Too many strangers. She felt ashamed of it, but she couldn't tolerate being around crowds of people. They always looked at her funny, their curious gazes unbearable. Why couldn't she just stay at home with her Mama and Papa? "Next time, I'll just stay home." Miriam declared._

" _People are an inevitable part of life, my dove." Her mother only smiled at her. "Tell you what, do you want to know a secret?" When Miriam nodded eagerly, her mother reached under her shawl and pulled out a small drawstring bag "I was nervous around people when I was younger too. Then, I learned this trick. Here, smell that. What do you think?"_

_Miriam put the bag under her nose. "It just smells like your cooking, Mama. It's good." She opened the bag to see sticks of cinnamon, pods of cardamom, and a few sprigs of saffron and buds of clove._

" _Those are my favourite spices. Do you know why I keep them with me at all times?" Miriam shook her head. "The scent relaxes me. Reminds me of home and my mother's kitchen." She handed Miriam a different pouch, identical smelling to the one she'd just put away. "For you. Whenever you get frightened or nervous, focus on the smell of these and you will be home."_

_Miriam clutched it to her chest like a lifeline. "Thank you, Mama."_

" _I thought you carried those around as a perfume. Leah." Her father remarked._

" _That's just an added benefit." Her mother beamed. They all laughed at that and went back to their evening routine. Throughout the rest of her arithmetic lesson, Miriam kept smelling the pouch, smiling each time she did._

_She was eager to test her mother's theory._

…

Miriam awoke with a groan, feeling a terrible ache in her head. She knew as soon as she sat up that she was in for a terrible morning. Or not as looking out the window revealed that she had slept well past noon. A terrible afternoon, then.

After retching a few times, she finally made it down to the dining area. _I hate this house_. She thought, looking at the conventional drapes. _It's so boring. And there's no colour_. She'd raise the topic with Ezio. It was about time they moved places. After downing an entire pitcher of water, she worked up the courage to eat the bread and fruit left on the counter. Once she was sure she could stomach a tomato, she devoured her food. It made her feel much better.

What would have helped even more would be if she could properly remember what had happened last night? She knew she had gone out with Rosa. But everything had gotten a bit fuzzy after she had started drinking.

Miriam felt herself getting warm as she remembered how unlike herself she had acted at the bar. "Ugh, how much money did I lose?" she muttered. She'd have to check.

Embarrassment transitioned to shame as she remembered Ezio taking her from the tavern, how she had thrown herself at him only to get rejected. How could she have been so wrong about his feelings? After the _Carnivale_ , she had assumed…

Well, there was no point crying about it. She'd have to find a way to face him. As a matter of fact, where was he? Then she remembered that he had just come back last night from the mission. He must have been exhausted. Better to let him sleep then.

As hungover as she was, she felt clear headed at the moment. Her outburst last night was something she would have never done if sober. Since her true feelings were out, it was time to act on them.

After scribbling a note for Ezio and leaving it on the dining table, Miriam got dressed, putting on her assassin robes for the first time in a month. She hugged herself when she was in their familiar warmth, feeling stronger already, less helpless, even without her weapons. She would come get them later. Before leaving the room, she saw something on her bedside table that she must have missed earlier. She picked it up and gasped. Tears came to her eyes as she clutched the thoughtful gesture to her chest. Cinnamon, cardamom, cloves. Not in the proportion she would have chosen herself but comforting all the same. She kissed the satchel before putting it in her coat.

She left the manor for the second time in a month with the briefest word to the guards waiting outside. She shook her head again at the area Ezio had chosen. It was completely clear that she, a brown skinned woman in men's clothes, didn't belong there. Once she was in the market, she could breathe easier. The smell of the spices from her coat put a smile on her face.

Miriam perused the goods in the market, greeting the merchants she knew. "I haven't seen you in some time, _signorina_." Ponzio, a man who sold textiles remarked. "Are you well?"

She smiled easily. "I was… ill for some time. I'm much better now."

"You should celebrate!" he declared, pulling out an intricate and clearly expensive shawl from his stand in colours of yellow and orange and gold. "I've saved this one for you."

It was helpful to fall into this routine of shopping and bartering. She refused the shawl as politely as possible and took some fabric to repair one of her pouches. Then she went to the stalls selling food. She picked out a plucked bird she liked as well as some produce and paid for them. She told them to hold onto her goods for her, wanting to come back later after another matter of business she had to attend to.

During this hour of the day, there were few thieves loitering around Antonio's headquarters. Miriam guessed that there were even less than usual due to the night before. But Antonio, devoted as ever, was in the building. He looked surprised to see her. "Miriam. It's good to see you up, but… shouldn't you be recovering?"

"I'm well recovered." She said. "And I am ready to work again, if you have anything for me."

Antonio's reaction to her words betrayed him. There was clearly much to do with the work that had piled up over the month. She guessed Ezio hadn't been very productive. Still, Antonio hesitated. "It's quite alright. I'd rather you get better properly and come back with Ezio."

The smile vanished from Miriam's lips. "Ezio is not my keeper, Antonio. I'd hoped you had enough respect for me to remember that. Or is it that you see me as weak for getting captured?"

Antonio ran a hand over his face. "Forgive me. Come, let's speak in my office."

Miriam followed him there, taking the seat he pulled up from her. She refused the rum he offered, nauseous at the thought, still feeling the alcohol from the night before.

"Ezio was a mess when you were taken." He started. Miriam met his gaze, willing the emotions away from her own face. "His every waking moment was spent on finding you. Anyone that dared to raise an objection faced his wrath."

"I'm sorry about that." Miriam said. She wasn't worth all that trouble.

Antonio only sighed. "It's not your fault. I only want to stress that he may go on another warpath if he finds you missing again."

Miriam chose her words with patience and careful thought. "I will not be going missing. Now, what do you have for me?"

They stared each other down. Miriam got as close to anger as she was capable of when he relented and presented a few options for her. After deliberating on what was more urgent, she pointed to a note from Teodora's hand. "And that?"

"Two of the girls from the _Rosa_ have gone missing after escorting a Templar leader a few nights ago." Antonio picked up the note. "They don't know any crucial information, so I'm not too worried about what they'll yield under torture."

"I'll do it." She said immediately.

"Very well." He gave her the information and she got up from her seat, eager to be done with the pleasantries.

She made one last stop to the market, picking up the food she had purchased, before going back to the manor. The guards looked at her warily as she stopped in front of them. "Have you been paid for the week?"

When one of them shook his head, she reached into her pouch and drew out the amount after prompting. They may have been lying to her, but she didn't care much. "We don't need your services anymore. Thank you." They exchanged a glance at that, but only nodded politely, bidding her farewell. With that out of the way, she slipped into the house.

Ezio looked up from where he was sitting at the table. A mixture of emotions crossed his face as she smiled at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Not as well as you, evidently." He said, voice trying to be light.

He was looking at the supplies in her hands. "I thought I'd use the stove in this place at least once. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

So, she began to prepare the chicken, seasoning it with butter, wine, and peppers, having an insistent Ezio help by preparing the vegetables. It felt oddly domestic to be cooking with him by her side. While the meat and vegetables were cooking, she put some wine in a pot on top of the fire. "I didn't get to thank you for these." She pulled out the pouch. "It means the world to me that you thought of them."

"It was no trouble _, mia cara_."

She spiced the wine, taking care to put very little in Ezio's as he wasn't as fond of the flavors as she was. By that point, the meal was done cooking. "Lay out the table for me?"

When she brought out the food and drinks, the table was set. They sat and began to eat in a cautious silence. Considering she hadn't cooked in a few years, the food wasn't too bad. Still, Ezio gave her compliments, which she accepted politely. Once the food was out of the way, there was nothing stopping them from what they were dreading.

"Ezio…" she started, swirling her wine around in her cup. "I'm going on a mission tomorrow."

When she peeked at him, he looked resigned. "I figured as much. I'm coming with you."

She took a sip, closing her eyes at the warmth the wine produced in her stomach. "No. This is something I need to do by myself."

"I see."

"It shouldn't take more than a few days. Why are you looking at me like that?" He would have never looked so doubtful of her before all this had happened.

Ezio sighed. "I can't help but be worried."

Miriam swallowed. "I remember everything I said last night, Ezio." He looked like he wanted to interrupt, but she held a hand up. "I meant everything I said. I know nothing will be the same as it used to be, but I want to try at least." She specifically didn't mention what she had attempted to do. That was something she'd deal with another day.

They looked at each other for a painfully long moment, before Ezio shrugged. "Your weapons are in a chest in the spare room. Do what you want."

"Thank you." Miriam said stiffly. "I dismissed those guards of yours. We won't be needing them anymore considering we're leaving this house." She got up and moved to go up the stairs, but he grabbed her arm lightly. "What?"

Ezio's expression was gentle as he looked down at her and her heart skipped a beat as a result of those warm brown eyes. "I want everything to go back to normal too. But I can't help but be afraid every time you leave my sight. What if they take you again?"

Miriam sighed. She would die before they took her again. She wouldn't tell him that though, so she moved over to embrace him tightly. "You're going to have to trust me. I chose this life. I won't be leaving it now."

He placed his head on her shoulder. "Alright."

She drew away from him reluctantly and went to the spare room without looking back. She reached the chest, which was unlocked and drew out her blades. Twin daggers, subtle enough to slip under her coat. Her scimitar curved perfectly to catch flesh. And most importantly, her hidden blade. She slipped it on, content at the familiar fit. She noted that all her blades needed sharpening, so she took them to her room before getting to work. By the time she was satisfied, it was dark enough to justify sleeping. She did so after getting the rest of her utilities in order. There was not much to do with her smoke bombs, sleep darts, and poison darts besides checking to see if any were defective. No. All her equipment was in working order now. And she would be ready in the morn.

When dawn arose the next morning, Miriam was surprised to find Ezio awake in his room when she came to say farewell. He was groggy as he waved her out the door. "Come to the guild when you're back. I'll have moved everything to a boarding house near there by the time you're done."

"I'll see you then." She promised. After deliberating for a moment, and debating with herself, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, leaving before she could see his reaction.

_What nerve I have_. She thought, still flushed as she went to the city stables. But it would not do to dwell on it at the moment. There was a mission at hand. So, she shook her head and proceeded to rent a horse. The stallion she chose was an inconspicuous brown. Unlike her, Ezio liked to choose the loveliest horses to ride in bold shades of white, black, or red. She never understood him. It was bad enough that their robes were a blinding white, but to come riding in on a matching horse?

She groaned as she realised her thoughts were wandering again. _Focus on the mission_. She held an apple under the horse's mouth. When he ate it eagerly, she ran her fingers through his mane. "Take care of me."

Miriam rode out of the city at a good speed. First, she'd check the streets of Padua. That was where the girls had gone to escort this man. If she found nothing, she would have to check his country house. They didn't know much about him besides that he was a bishop of the city that enjoyed some vices on the side.

She made it to the city by nightfall. Her rations were enough to provide for her on the journey. After depositing her horse at the stables, she took to the streets. It was a smaller city that looked to Venezia for trading and entertainment, hence the business of Teodora's girls. Miriam took to the roof of a church and scoped out the area with her Eagle Vision. It didn't help. There was no sight of red.

She then bounded off the roof, waiting for the perfect moment before grabbing a boy off the streets by his collar and into an alleyway. She covered his mouth before he could scream. "Tell me what I need to go, and I'll let you go." When the boy had calmed down and nodded, she removed her hand. "The bishop of that church," she pointed to the building she had just been on. "Where is he?"

"I haven't heard of him for the past few days." The boy muttered, looking fearfully at her.

"Have you seen two Venetian courtesans about? One is tall and has yellow hair. The other smaller with brown hair?" When the boy shook his head, Miriam sighed and reached to her belt. The boy yelped and leaped away until he saw that Miriam was reaching for her purse. "For your trouble." She said, flicking a coin in his direction.

It was too late to head out now. Besides, she would have preferred to have her and her horse rest a little before attacking a Templar's base. So, she went back to the stables and picked a quiet spot to take a nap.

She woke up at dawn, as she was accustomed to. After making sure she had all her belongings and helping herself to a quick breakfast, she took to the streets again, deciding to wander about and collect information. There was nothing particularly useful that she picked up, besides petty city politics, but there were worse ways to kill time. That was what she was doing, after all, waiting until dusk so she would have the cover of darkness to invade the bishop's home.

Soon, it was dark enough for her to move. As the city prepared to sleep, Miriam left on her steed, making her way to the countryside just visible from the city walls. The fields seemed idyllic enough at first, but eerily empty under the moonglow. She knew even without the directions she had, that the property she rode up to belonged to a rich man. The only security surrounding the manor were three guards, two outside the main entrance, one outside the back. She doubted there'd be more inside.

Miriam began by killing the lone guard, with a swift blade in the neck. With some effort, she dragged his body to some nearby shrubs. If one looked at it hard enough, the body was visible, but it got the job done sufficiently enough. She then took to the roof of the house, nimbly moving to stand over the pair. At the right moment, she dropped down and used one to break her fall, killing him as she did so. As the other moved for his weapon, she threw a blade at his throat. When all was quiet, Miriam realised her hands were shaking. She had killed these men without thinking about it, jumping into instinctual action, even coldly hiding a body. But now that it was done, she felt sick in a way she used to when she first killed a man years ago. What was wrong with her?

She swallowed, breathing deeply to get a hold of herself. When she was calmer, she disposed of the other bodies before going to the back entrance and slipping in. The doors were unlocked. The templar was clearly not concerned about an invasion. His mistake.

Miriam did not have to search for long. The stench coming from the direction of the east hall led her straight to her target.

Despite herself, she gasped as she entered the bedroom. The smell became worse, so bad she had to cover her mouth. The room was a simple enough bedroom, furnished with a vanity and drapes with a large bed. It was the two girls tied to each bedpost that revealed its sinister truth. One of them looked up as she drew closer, whimpering. "Please. No more."

It took Miriam a minute to recognise her. Her gold hair was matted with blood and grime and her face was a cacophony of bruises. "Marguerite?" she knelt so she was eye level and lowered her hood. "It's me. You're safe now."

Marguerite dissolved into sobs at that. Miriam undid her bounds with her blade and she fell to the ground in a heap. "Viola! Oh Viola… Is she okay?" The stench in the room should have given that away. Still, Miriam went to check on the other girl. Bile came up in her throat as she looked at the mangled corpse. Viola had been dead for days and left there to rot. There were no physical similarities between Viola and Miriam, and yet she saw herself in the smaller pale girl. Would Miriam have been left like that if Ezio hadn't come? "Miriam? Miriam!"

Marguerite's call snapped Miriam out of her trance. "She's gone. Can you walk?" Miriam asked her, looking away from Viola's body. When Marguerite nodded, Miriam undid Viola's bounds. She heard the sound of Marguerite be sick behind her as she wrapped Viola's naked body in the bedsheets. "Stay here. I'll come back to get you."

Before she left, Miriam took her outer robe off and passed it over to Marguerite, who was shivering in her state of nudity. She took the robe wordlessly and donned it, holding herself tightly. Marguerite grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Make him suffer, Miriam."

_He will die. That will have to be enough_. Still, the only thing she could see as she climbed the stairs of the manor and make her way to the door to the bishop's bedroom was Marguerite and the tears staining her battered face. She saw Viola's lifeless body, treated worse than one would treat an animal.

Miriam slammed the door open. He leapt out of bed at the sound, a pitiful excuse for a man with a balding head and small stature. He cowered before Miriam with her drawn blade. " _Assassino_. Please, d-don't."

"Did you hear their pleas?" Miriam asked coldly. "When you tortured and raped them?"

"They were just whores." He whimpered. She stepped on his leg, cracking it with the heel of her boot. He screamed and began attempting to crawl away. "A monster like you doesn't deserve death." she said, disgusted, feeling salt on her lips.

Miriam was considering all the various ways to make him pay: castration, torture, drowning, when he painfully got to his knees and folded his hands together. She froze in her tracks as she watched him pray. "Stop that!" she snapped. He flinched but didn't move.

Watching him pray made her feel cold all over. What monster had those men turned her into? She was considering using their tactics on a target when a month ago, she would have already been done with the job. She interrupted him with a blade to the heart, muttering her own prayer as she let him down as respectfully as she could. She looked away from the body after wiping her blade on his shirt. After a quick search of the room, she found a tunic and some breeches in a dresser. Marguerite was in the same position she was in when Miriam left her. "It's done." She handed her the clothes.

"Thank you." Marguerite choked. Miriam gingerly picked up Viola's sheet wrapped body. The girl was light as paper in her arms. They left from the back exit that Miriam came in from. A short distance away was her horse, who was tied to a column. She placed Viola on the ground gently.

Miriam passed Marguerite her waterskin, which she downed greedily immediately. "I saw a well nearby. I'll get you some more. There are rations in that pouch too." She pointed the pouch in question out before heading for the well. After filling the skin, she noticed a shed, which she broke into with a little force. She made her way back to Marguerite with a shovel in hand. Understanding lit her blue eyes. "I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit." She shook her head. Miriam gave her the water and picked a spot by the road. She began to dig. It took longer than she wanted it to as she still wasn't in perfect shape. Dawn rose by the time the hole she had dug was six feet deep. Marguerite was quiet as a ghost while she worked, interrupting only to give Miriam a sip of water every hour or so.

When it was done, Miriam was dripping with sweat. Still, after all the disrespect that had been done to Viola's body, she would do her damn best to make sure she was put to rest properly. Miriam lowered the body into the grave, breathing a sigh of relief to see that it fit. She noticed that Marguerite walked away as she began to shovel the dirt onto Viola. By the time Miriam was patting down the grave, Marguerite came back with a bundle of wild daisies in hand. "I wish I had roses. But these will do." She sniffed.

"They're pretty." Miriam watched as Marguerite delicately placed the white flowers on top of the makeshift grave.

They lingered over the grave in silence as the sky around them got lighter. "She was so young." Marguerite said finally. "She only joined us a year ago. Why did it have to be her?"

"I… I don't know. Did she have family?"

"No. She was alone in the world like many of us."

"She wasn't alone… Are you religious, Marguerite?"

"Yes. I am." Miriam got a laugh at that. "You must think it ridiculous. A woman in my position doesn't have the right to ask anything of God."

"It's not ridiculous." Miriam said quietly. It was no worse than being a murderer like Miriam. "We have as much right to God as any other. Would you like me to say a prayer for her?" Marguerite gripped her arm in response, nodding wearily.

She spoke the prayer for the dead in Latin. Latin was an easier language to learn. It was just as it appeared, with the pronunciation matching with the letters on the page. Miriam was more familiar with Arabic prayers, as those were the ones she gravitated towards, but was familiar with others too. As the majority of people she killed were Christian, it was only right to bid them farewell with the right prayer.

"I've heard that in church." Marguerite remarked, tears falling from her eyes anew. "Thank you."

"Let's go." Miriam looked away from the scene. She helped Marguerite onto the horse with a boost before climbing in front of her. Miriam wanted to ride at a breakneck pace, but that was impossible with Marguerite behind her, her head slumped against her back. The horse too would not have responded well to such a pace with two riders.

So, it took them until the sun was beginning to set, casting the surrounding countryside in a golden glow, before they were outside the gates of Venezia. "Sorry friend, your journey isn't over yet." She muttered in the ear of the horse, excited to see the path to the stable. She took Marguerite immediately to the _Rosa_ and woke her up once they were outside. The few girls waiting outside dropped their flirty façade upon seeing them and ran to greet them. Miriam helped Marguerite off the horse. She stumbled a bit at the ground, still disoriented from her sleep, before she noticed where they were and released an audible sigh of relief. The girls engulfed Marguerite in embraces, immediately taking her into the guild, vanishing from Miriam's sight.

After securing the horse, she entered the brothel. She avoided the nice lounge where girls were entertaining the patrons and made a detour to the office and sleeping quarters upstairs, where she knew they'd be taking Marguerite. After peeking into the room and seeing Marguerite being tended to, Miriam turned back the way she came. She was stopped in her path by Teodora. "Come inside for a moment, Miriam." She indicated to her office.

Miriam swallowed, but nodded, following her friend inside. Then Teodora fixed her with a scrutinising glare. "Are you sure you're ready to be doing jobs?"

Miriam returned the look. "My wounds are healed."

"And what of the wounds on the inside?" Teodora asked.

"Those won't heal by being cooped up like a prisoner!" she raised her voice. "I did the job. I was of use. I got Marguerite back. I may have gotten Viola back too if I had left earlier."

She regretted her tone as soon as she saw Teodora's face fall. "Then…"

"I'm sorry. She's dead."

Teodora sat down and poured herself a drink, downing it in a swig. "Did you kill the bastard?" At Miriam's nod, Teodora got back up and hugged her tightly. "I'm still worried to death about you. But thank you for looking for my girls. Not many would have cared enough." Once she withdrew, a new thought seemed to emerge in her mind. "It must have been difficult for you, given that… Do you want to talk about it?"

Miriam closed her eyes. At least Teodora seemed past her absurd protectiveness. "I'm tired, Teodora. I think I want to rest. But thank you. Maybe we can chat later?"

Teodora looked at her long and hard. "Very well." She relented. "If there is anything you need…"

"I'll let you know." Miriam smiled tiredly. "Take care of Marguerite."

She left the brothel the way she came in and retreated to a nearby alley. Miriam steadied herself against the cold stone wall with a hand, taking a shaky breath in and then out. She repeated this a few more times. After the panic passed, she stood up straight and carried on, eager to go drown her thoughts in sleep.

Halfway to the manor, she remembered that they had moved and diverted to the thieves' guild. Ezio wasn't there, but he had gotten a boy to give her a sealed letter. She couldn't help but smile as she opened it and read the contents. He had gone through all the trouble of writing their new address in a complicated code. She discerned the location written and headed to a boarding house near the guild and docks.

The matron came out of a room to the right when she entered. Other than a suspicious glance, she was kind enough and told her where her room was. Ezio must have told her to expect Miriam. She was half tempted to make a beeline for her room but refrained. Instead, she went to the room across and knocked gingerly.


End file.
